Walking on Water
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obi-Wan has done what he thought he could not: Kill Anakin. Master Windu has been successful as well. The Jedi are safe and peace has been restored. All should be right in the galaxy were it not for one thing… A post ROTS AU Obidala.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Walking on Water

 **Summary:** Obi-Wan has done what he thought he could not: Kill Anakin. Master Windu has been successful as well. The Jedi are safe and peace has been restored. All should be right in the galaxy were it not for one thing… A post ROTS AU Obidala.

 **Author:** Ticklesivory

 **Warnings:** Probably language and adult situations

 **Disclaimer:** Both Lucas and Disney have billions. I do not. And it's likely to stay that way.

 **A/N** : This story actually spun together through the combination of two separate story ideas. Hope no-one gets dizzy. ;) I've rearranged ROTS a little because basically, I MUST SAVE THE YOUNGLINGS! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

As far back as he could remember, his life had mattered very little to him. Once he had been deemed worthy, he had given up his life to serve and protect others. That's simply what Jedi did, and being a Jedi was all Obi-Wan knew. His life, therefore, was not his own. He had taken a vow, had committed himself to the understanding and reading of the Force. He had been trained to listen to its beckoning, and to follows its guidance.

Long ago, before he had made his own commitment, a declaration had been made by those who were wiser than him; claiming that each and every Sith encountered must be eliminated.

He'd done it before, and through no miraculous feat, he'd done it again. Although the second had required not as much physical effort as it had mental.

He'd formed an attachment. At some point in the past, he had grown rather fond of his padawan. He had actually begun to look upon him as a brother, a beloved family member. They had grown close, sharing secret jokes and displaying the slightest nuances nobody noticed but them. He had somehow forgotten his professionalism along the way.

He had made a mistake; One which had nearly cost him his life, and doubtless, the lives of many others. If Anakin had been allowed to continue, to join the dark side of the Force, there was no telling what havoc he would have created, or how many lives he would've destroyed.

There was no point in ruminating over the past. He'd done what he had to do. As any Jedi would've done. The High Council were once again pleased with him, though Master Yoda looked a little less so.

Obi-Wan had just finished delivering his explanation of the events leading up to Anakin's demise to the elders. They had all expressed their sympathies and hopes for a brighter future.

It was out there, wasn't it? Within their grasp? This brighter future they spoke of. He and the others had kept the darkness at bay, if for a while. Master Windu himself had ended the reign of the Sith Lord who had been hiding out in the open the entire time; setting himself up as leader of the Republic. Following his death, Senator Organa had been unanimously, though temporarily assigned the position of Chancellor.

Obi-Wan had always liked Bail Organa. The man was about as honest as a Senator could be.

Hope had been restored, and a new Sith uprising had been diverted. He should be as pleased as those around him.

But he wasn't.

He tried to hide it, to disguise his apathy from the Council members, even from his own small group of friends.

He should've known better. Master Yoda had seen right through him.

"Meeting adjourned, it is," the diminutive Jedi announced. "Stay you will, Master Kenobi."

While he waited on everyone to clear the room, Obi-Wan wondered what the wizened Master was going to say to him. There was no need for congratulations. He'd done his duty. He didn't wish for any encouragement. He didn't need counseling, didn't need to see a Healer. Everything was perfectly fine. At least on the outside.

"Sleeping well, are you?"

It was an odd question for Yoda to ask him, but then, odd questions seemed to be the little Master's inclination.

"I am. Why do you ask?" Obi-Wan prepared himself for the ambiguous line of questioning which was sure to follow.

"Tired, you look."

Or maybe not. They had been through a lot recently. Master Yoda didn't look too spritely himself, though Obi-Wan wasn't about to mention it.

"It's been a long week."

"Hmmm," the elder Jedi grumbled, his large eyes squinting in focused concentration. "Restlessness, I sense in you."

Obi-Wan gazed out the tower windows from his own Council seat assigned to him when he became a Master. Yoda's assumptions had been correct. He was disgruntled and apprehensive, and no amount of meditation on the Force had led him to an understanding.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," he confessed, sinking back into the cushioned chair.

"Losing a padawan, difficult it can be…" Yoda began, although Obi-Wan cut him off; something he could never recall doing. But this is exactly what he had expected. If not from Yoda, then from another Master. He didn't wish to hear it.

"I don't' have a problem with what I had to do," he explained, now leaning forward to emphasize the authenticity of his words. "I am a Jedi and the Jedi must eliminate the Sith. Anakin was a Sith. I didn't see any other alternative."

Master Yoda leaned on his gimmerstick, considering Obi-Wan carefully when the announcement for an incoming holomessage sounded out. After it was accepted, a pixelated Chancellor Organa appeared before them.

"Greetings, Chancellor," Yoda kindly exclaimed.

"Greetings Master Yoda, Master Kenobi. I'm glad I caught you both. I have some disturbing news to share. I'm afraid Senator Amidala is missing."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was agreed Obi-Wan should be the one to search for the missing Senator, and rightly so. He and Padmé had a history of sorts, having fought side by side to free the people of her home planet during the Battle of Theed. He and Anakin had also been assigned by the Chancellor to protect her following an assassination attempt a few years back.

Since then, he'd only seen her in passing, during his occasional visits to the senate building. What he knew and heard about her though, made him believe that if time and the Force had allowed, they could've been friends. He liked Padme Amidala. He always had. And it was alarming to discover her whereabouts were unknown.

According to Chancellor Organa, she had missed an important meeting the day before. Concerned over the uncharacteristic absence, Bail had attempted to contact her at her home, only to find out not only was she gone, but her entire staff had been laid off; their duties suspended.

Obi-Wan had to investigate himself. He gained access to her apartment through the building's superintendent. Indeed, it was as Chancellor Organa had said. Every room was empty. Not a piece of furniture or memento were left behind. If she had vanished, then she had taken everything with her. This was no abduction. This was intentional.

"She's gone," a vaguely familiar voice spoke from behind him. Obi-Wan turned to find Bail Organa stepping in from the hallway.

He didn't want to sound sarcastic, but the Chancellor's opinion was rather obvious. "Yes, but to where?"

"That's why I've come. I need to speak with you." Bail approached, his face serious, his hands clasped in front of him in a pleading manner. "I'm afraid I haven't been exactly truthful with you."

The man's confession was surprising. Could he possibly be as dishonest as the other politicians Obi-Wan knew? He hoped not.

"Allow me to explain." Bail walked toward the veranda. Obi-Wan followed, his own hands drawn together and hidden beneath the folds of his Jedi cloak. "Senator Amidala left me a holomessage yesterday to tell me she no longer believed she could carry out her responsibilities as a public servant."

"And?" Obi-Wan prompted further explanation.

"That was it. I'll admit, I was stunned. I immediately sent an aid over to find out the reason, but the Senator had already gone. I'm worried about her, Master Kenobi. I've noticed over the past few days, she hasn't looked well."

"As in sick?"

"Not sick, just tired," the Chancellor rationalized. "Like she hasn't had a good night's sleep in quite a while."

He knew the feeling.

He had no idea what could be bothering Padmé, but when young women as a whole were this upset about something, there was one place they always retreated to: Home.

He knew where he had to go.

* * *

Theed was a lovely city, aesthetically pleasing, and architecturally stunning. Everything about it calmed his nerves. From the sounds of distant roaring waterfalls to the chatter of its seemingly content citizens. Even his footfalls upon the ancient stone streets were a soothing rhythmic pattern.

All those sedative things did not keep away the slight tremor in his hand as he knocked, however. Obi-Wan wasn't sure what to expect when the wooden door opened. He wasn't even sure Padmé was here. And if she was, what should he say to her?

' _I just happened to be passing by, and thought I'd drop in for a visit_ ,' didn't quite justify his presence on Naboo. If he told her the truth, told her that all her friends back on Coruscant were concerned about her, would that convince her to explain her actions? To come back with him? Or would she brush him off, tell him everything was fine and send him on his way?

He realized he was fretting over mere possibilities which only added to his anxiety, and Obi-Wan willed himself to be still and wait. His waiting, thankfully, did not last long, before a short and stout gentleman opened the door, a kind, but wary expression on his face.

"May I help you?"

"Hello. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master from the Coruscant Jedi Temple."

The man didn't seem very impressed, but at least he hadn't shut the door in his face.

"Kenobi. You were Jedi Master to the Skywalker boy. Anakin, I believe his name is."

"Was," Obi-Wan corrected dryly.

"Indeed. I'm sorry. I heard what happened."

Slightly annoyed, Obi-Wan chewed the inside of his lower lip.

"Pardon me. Where are my manners? My name is Ruwee Naberrie. Please, step inside."

He had come to the right place, now to find what he was searching for.

Obi-Wan followed the man he assumed to be Padmé's father into a most comfortable home. The colors were tranquil, the size adequate. He glanced about quickly. There were family photos hanging on the walls and displayed on the tables, many of the groupings displaying a young Padmé who wore a bright, engaging smile.

"Ru? Who's at the door?"

They were quickly joined by a woman he would judge to be in her forties, dark hair pulled back, and with the same kind, intelligent eyes of her daughter.

The older gentleman introduced her without pause. "Jobal, this is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Kenobi, this is Jobal, my wife."

Obi-Wan bowed in greeting to both of them. "My apologies for my intrusion, but I've come on a personal request of Chancellor Bail Organa. He is concerned about the welfare of your daughter, Senator Amidala."

At the mention of her name, the parents eyed each other heedfully.

"Come, sit down, Master Kenobi. Would you care for a drink? Water, tea? Or something stronger?" Jobal asked as she walked out of the foyer and into a common area which boasted a large stone fireplace on the opposite wall. Obi-Wan chose to sit in a comfortable-looking leather chair next to it, while Ruwee sat upon a tan sofa.

"Tea would be fine, thank you," he requested, taking the time to study the mantle above the fire, which was lined with knick-knacks and even more photos of family members, some of them holovid-enabled.

After the tea was presented to him in a delicate cup and saucer, Jobal sat next to her husband and the two gazed at him, obvious worry creasing their foreheads. Ruwee began speaking first.

"I don't want to say too much, because frankly, Padmé is a grown woman. She knows her own mind, and has always done the right thing, but we worry for her."

It was the second time in a matter of days someone had told him the same thing. Obi-Wan set aside his half empty cup on a nearby table, crossed his legs and focused upon Jobal, who began speaking next.

"She came by not too long ago saying she was taking a break from politics. She wanted to spend some time alone in our family vacation home at the lake. I didn't want to pry, Master Kenobi, but I could tell something was bothering her. She didn't seem quite like herself."

"In what way?" Obi-Wan asked.

Once again, the couple glanced at each other, as if they were unsure what to say, or how much to reveal.

"It's hard to tell, really," Jobal continued. "Though she did look exhausted."

"She's always worked herself too hard," Ruwee interjected. "Even as a child, she would get so wrapped up in a project, she would forget the time of day. We'd find her asleep on top of her studies, or she wouldn't sleep at all!"

She was a determined young woman. Obi-Wan knew that much about Padmé himself.

"But this is different," Jobal interrupted. "She claims she's fine, that she's just tired and needs some time for herself, but there's more going on than that."

"What makes you think so?" Obi-Wan questioned.

A small smile appeared on Jobal's face. "A mother knows."

"Do you think, she would be receptive to a visit from me?" he asked, not wishing to intrude upon their private property.

"If you're doing so as a friend, I don't see why not." Ruwee commented cautiously. "You have our blessing."

Confused, Obi-Wan wondered what the alternative would mean. If his visit was business; if he were approaching Padmé as a Jedi, what would the result be? And what should it matter?

* * *

A/N: Zzzzzzz….Sorry. Dozed off there a bit! Seriously, this was a slow chap, but I'm plot building…stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was late afternoon by the time Obi-Wan arrived in the Lake Country of Naboo. He had hired a private driver to take him through the upscale village of Varykino. He gazed out the window as they passed several businesses facing the cobblestone streets; a variety of restaurants, travel lodges, a holovid theater, pubs, and food markets. All were designed to cater to tourists, and were reminiscent of Theed, with their smooth stucco surfaces, abundance of greenery. and domed copper roofs. The main difference was the large body of water Obi-Wan had spied out the opposite window of the skiv, glittering like an aqua jewel between a row of slender green trees. Lake Varykino, the driver had told him, was the host of the annual Naboo Gondola Races, as well as an excellent supplier of fish; for sporting as well as eating.

Obi-Wan wasn't as interested in the water or its history, as he was in the buildings they passed. Ruwee had given him a number, and in his mind, the countdown had begun. They were getting close, and soon, they had pulled up to a plaque labeled _Villa Naberrie_ , number 2713. This was the place.

He tried to pay the driver, though the older gentleman refused, telling him it was an honor to help a Jedi. The kind man sped away before Obi-Wan had the chance to insist, leaving him alone at the street level facing a rather impressive structure.

A winding stone staircase, bordered by a vine-covered beige stucco wall, carried him down toward the lake, leading him directly to a small veranda and a door embedded with sections of amber glass.

He hesitated a second or two, took a deep breath and then pressed the call button. After waiting a few more seconds, he tried again, but with no luck. There was no answer. He would've thought a servant or member of security would be present, but the house was apparently as empty as her apartment on Coruscant.

Not about to give up, Obi-Wan stepped back onto the veranda, and only then noticed a gate immediately to his right, which opened onto another set of steps, dropping him down onto a much grander patio. This one was supported by marble columns with a magnificent view of the shimmering water below.

It was here that he found her, reclined on a patio chair, sunlight streaming down upon her face, though her eyes were tightly closed. It was a warm day, and he thought it odd to see she was wrapped in a fuzzy blanket.

He approached her cautiously, not wishing to frighten her, although that's exactly what he did. As soon as he stepped up to her side, she jumped, throwing a hand up to her chest.

"Obi-Wan! You frightened me! What are doing here?"

The rumors he'd heard were all true. She looked gaunt, pale, and extremely tired. Her eyes were sunken, her cheeks hollow. She looked nothing like the woman he had seen just a few short months ago while he had observed her engaging senators in a spirited negotiation.

"I've come looking for you," he replied, disguising his worry while looking for a place to sit. He decided upon an iron chair with a red velvet cushion close by and then leaned forward with his elbows on his knees to give her his undivided attention.

"I don't know why," she defended, casting her gaze out upon the sunlit waters. "I'm just taking a holiday. It's not like I've gotten myself into any danger. That's your job."

This wasn't going to be easy, but he would be patient. He stared at her intentionally silent until she became uncomfortable with it.

"You haven't explained why you've come all this way, and don't tell me you were just passing by."

Obi-Wan grinned at her. "The Chancellor was concerned after you apparently dropped off the grid. You released your staff and emptied your apartment. What was he supposed to think?"

A shallow gaze considered him for quite some time before she responded, and when she did speak, her words were clipped and her voice edged. She was irritated, either by his presence or his reason for coming. He wasn't sure which.

"You people need to learn to mind your own business. I made it quite clear to the Chancellor that I needed to take some time off. I didn't hide it, and I didn't sneak away. Surely, the galaxy will keep spinning without me."

His concern had just doubled. He had never heard her speak in such a defeated manner! Her attitude was most unexpected. He had to do something to help her, although he wasn't sure what that something was.

Obi-Wan stood and walked to the edge of the patio, leaning over the wall to peer below. Down by the lake was a dirt path which wound along the lakeside. It looked pleasant. He turned to smile at Padmé and reached out his hand. "Come, take a walk with me."

He received a incredulous glare in return. "It's too cold."

Obi-Wan disagreed with that. In fact, the weather was so nice, he was considering removing his cloak. In fact, he did just that and offered it to her instead. "Here, you can wear this. Come, join me. I don't want to walk alone."

She hesitated, but finally gave in, twisting sideways to place her feet upon the floor, dropping the blanket onto the recliner as she stood.

Obi-Wan disguised his astonishment well. She had lost a considerable amount of weight, when she was thin to begin with. The velvet gown she wore had long sleeves and a fitted bodice. He guessed it was probably tailored to her measurements, but now it hung on her loosely.

When she approached him, her brow rose skeptically, but he smiled back, placed his cloak about her narrow shoulders and grasped her hand anyway.

He led them down the set of steps leading toward the lake, taking great care not to allow her to stumble, without making his attempts obvious. Once they had reached the path, he placed her hand on his forearm and covered it.

"The scenery here is breathtaking," Obi-Wan spoke when he realized she wasn't going to. "And the trees are a lovely shade of green."

"You don't have trees where you come from?" It was the first thing she'd said in the past five or six minutes, and it was laced with sarcasm. "By the way, where are you from?"

"Stewjon," Obi-Wan offered.

"I've never been there."

"I haven't since I was a youngling. And no, I don't remember trees. Not like these. I recall a lot of rocks." His attempt at humor had fallen flat, and he had lost her attention as well. She had slowed to a stop and was gazing once again out at the water.

"I'm getting tired. Can we go back?"

Obi-Wan glanced up the hill. He estimated they had walked about half a kilometer, which should put them directly below the line of shops he had seen passing through town. All he had to do was get her to walk up the couple dozen steps it took to get there.

When he suggested it, she laughed and turned away. "But I'm thirsty," he complained lightly. "And there's a muja juice stand up there."

"I have some back at the house," Padmé argued.

"I bet it's not as fresh." He grinned at her until a reluctant smile of surrender finally lifted her mouth.

"Fine, but I might have to take a break halfway up."

"No you won't." Obi-Wan turned around and with a quick and careful Force application, had her straddling his back. Her legs impulsively wrapped around his waist as he started up the steps, carrying his burden with ease.

"Obi-Wan, put me down!" she demanded with mock indignation, though she had made no move to remove herself. He continued on as planned and reached the top of the steps, swinging her body around to his hip before depositing her back onto the ground. "I hope nobody saw that."

He glanced around. There were a few business owners standing outside their shops enjoying the day, and several elderly tourists roaming about, but no one had seemed to notice them.

"We are safe from scrutiny, my dear Senator," he teased, leading her to an ornate iron bench nearby. "Have a seat and I'll get us something to drink. Which flavor would you like?"

"Just the plain muja," she told him. He tipped his head confirming the order before leaving her to retrieve the refreshment.

Obi-Wan returned a few minutes later, as well as a few credits poorer. It was ridiculous how prices were so much higher in tourist areas, he thought as he handed her the small drink and then seated himself beside her.

He tilted his paper cup back and finished the sweet nectar quickly, while Padmé sipped hers slowly, her eyes drifting down to the stones which lined the promenade. For a few seconds he'd had a glimpse of the young woman he had known, but she was beginning to dissipate, much like the sunshine in the Naboo sky.

"It'll be dark soon. We should head back," she commented, tossing the majority of her drink and its cup into a waste bin nearby.

"As you wish."

Obi-Wan once again offered her his arm for their quiet stroll back. They stay alongside the road this time, nodding and smiling at passersby, arriving at her villa just before dusk.

He walked her to the door where she removed his cloak and handed it back to him.

"Thank you for coming all this way to see me. Tell the Chancellor there's no need to worry. I'll be fine."

He wasn't sure he agreed with that statement, but it was too early to make the call. There was definitely something wrong with her, and he'd already decided he wasn't leaving Naboo until he found out exactly what it was.

"Thank you for the company. It was a pleasure seeing you again," he told her honestly.

"Perhaps…"

Her voice had drifted off following the single word, as did her focus, alerting Obi-Wan's suspicions.

"You were saying?" he prompted in an attempt to bring her back.

She smiled at his effort, though the expression was weak and short-lived. "Nothing. Take care, Obi-Wan."

"You as well."

Bowing deeply, Obi-Wan was aware she had already gone inside. When he rose back up he was facing a closed door.

Padmé may have just shut him out of her home, but he wasn't about to let her shut him out of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

He'd been forced to use temple credit to fund his plans for the following day, although rent for a night's stay in Varykino was beyond all reason, and the cost to feed two for a day was an extraordinary amount. Surely, the Chancellor wouldn't mind. This was his idea, after all, although Obi-Wan was glad he'd insisted.

He was eager this morning, awakening before the dawn, and had to force himself to wait before he returned to her villa. She hadn't exactly been overjoyed to see him yesterday, leading Obi-Wan to believe that perhaps, her father's assumptions had been correct. A Jedi wasn't what Padmé needed. She needed a friend. He could be that; if she would only give him the chance.

Obi-Wan traveled the short distance from the lodge to her villa when he could wait no longer. He knocked several times and brushed past her when she opened the door, carrying the container of food he'd purchased.

"Kitchen?" he asked simply.

"That way," she pointed down the hall toward the left, her brow pinched in bewilderment.

Once he'd discovered the room, Obi-Wan placed the box upon the counter and began emptying its contents.

"Who were you planning on feeding, the entire gungan army?" Padmé asked while he spread out the goods, covering the kitchen surface with a variety of meats, eggs, cheeses, breads, vegetable dishes, and fruit.

"I wasn't sure you were expecting company," Obi-Wan excused his actions, trying to sound considerate. He was taking a risk and he knew it. If his idea worked, it would be worth it.

"I wasn't," she replied bluntly.

As he had expected, her pantry was quite bare, as were the cooling and freezing units. He wasn't sure what she had been living on for the past few days. Now that he was here, he was going to do his best to ensure she at least regained her appetite.

"Try these," he offered, holding out a ball of pastry filled with fruit and cream. "The grocer said they were shipped in from Triffis this morning."

Padmé chose one and cautiously took a small bite. She had pulled her hair back away from her face today, which actually made her appear more gaunt.

After chewing for a second or two, a slight smile appeared. "That's really good."

"Here, have another," Obi-Wan handed the entire platter to her.

"I really shouldn't."

Yes, she should, thought Obi-Wan. "It's got fruit inside. It's good for you."

Her eyes twinkled deviously, before she grabbed another off the plate. Obi-Wan was pleased to see her delight, and sampled the pastry himself, although he'd already eaten two during his walk over.

"Speaking of," he remembered, setting aside a crusty loaf of bread in order to pick up a piece of fruit with green skin. "Shuura. The man at the market told me it was your favorite."

He had wanted to surprise her with his thoughtfulness, but instead, his offering had apparently caused her discomfort. At the mention of the produce, her eyes squeezed shut, her face contorting, almost as if she were experiencing some type of physical pain.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan set aside the shuura and rushed around the counter to gently squeeze her shoulders.

"Must've been the pastry," she groaned, leaning over. "I haven't eaten anything that sweet in a while."

Quickly, he retrieved a glass of water and presented it to her. "Here, drink this. Maybe that will help."

"Thank you, Obi-Wan," she said, gazing at him suspiciously through half-lidded eyes, though it appeared as if the discomfort had passed. "I didn't sleep very well last night. I think I'll go out and sit on the veranda, if you don't mind."

"After I put everything away, I'll join you."

It wasn't a request, though she didn't seem to mind. She left him in the kitchen without an argument, strolling slowly through her home and out a pair of double doors spilling in the bright morning sun.

Before he joined her, however, Obi-Wan retrieved his comlink and sent a relay through the Naboo Station to the Temple. His plans had changed, and before he informed Padmé of them, he needed to make a few alterations concerning his so-called mission. He had never lied to Padmé and he wasn't about to start now.

When everything was put in its place, Obi-Wan stepped outside, picking up the chair he had sat in the day before, and placed it down closer to her.

It was a few moments before she acknowledged his presence, her eyes once again shut to either block out the view or the sun's rays.

Already, there were a few gondolas on the lake filled with men who appeared to be fishing. It was a lovely day for it.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked suddenly, her voice as quiet as the morning.

"I had a mission," he began to explain.

"Your mission is over, Master Jedi," she interrupted, turning her head to gaze at him not unkindly, but not the friendliest look either. "You should return to Coruscant where you'll be of some use."

"You didn't allow me to finish," Obi-Wan patiently persisted. "I _had_ a mission, but that's over. I'm using up some of the personal leave I have and trust me, I've acquired plenty of it."

"So…you're on holiday?" she asked him curiously. "And you plan on spending it here. On Naboo."

"No." Obi-Wan felt this was a crucial moment. His next words would either begin or end the relationship he was trying so hard to develop. "I plan on spending it with you."

She looked at him, her lips pursed with disbelief. "Obi-Wan, you don't…"

"Listen," he proceeded, stopping her from refusing him. At least she hadn't defiantly thrown him out. He had basically just intruded upon her privacy and invited himself into her home for an undetermined length of stay. Rather unusual in any situation.

Turning in his seat, Obi-Wan leaned over closer to her, taking one of her hands in his. Her eyes widened with the surprisingly intimate contact and he grinned mischievously down at her.

"Do you really think I would go to all that trouble and spend all of those credits and not eat any of what I brought myself? There's some good things in there! Ready to try some of it?"

"I'm not that hungry."

"Don't say that until you've tried my specialty omelette." He told her trying to keep her mood light. It seemed as if she could use some cheering up.

"What's so special about it?"

"Why, because I'm the one making it, of course!"

Her head tilted, and curiosity arched her brow, but between all the suspicion, an authentic smile was revealed. His shoulders dropped in relief and he smiled back.

"Give me a few minutes. Would you care to dine indoors or out here?"

"Out here," she immediately responded with some adamancy.

"Very well. I'll be right back."

* * *

A/N: There are breadcrumbs, dear readers, if you're paying close attention. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Their day progressed smoothly, and included a short nap, followed by another walk down by the lake, and then lunch. Once again, Obi-Wan made the meal and prepared dark, nutritious greens and a good dose of protein. She ate half of what he had given her. He wished she'd eaten more but it was better than nothing. Later in the afternoon, he would offer some more of the pastries he had set upon the counter. The same ones she couldn't seem to stop glancing toward.

"Care for a game of sabaac?" he entertained as they once again found themselves relaxing out on the veranda.

"Not really."

"How about a swim?"

She looked at him a bit incredulously, obviously gauging his sincerity.

"How about a holovid? I noticed they're showing the latest installment of _Rogue Warrior_ in the village."

"Obi-Wan…" Her voice sounded tired and was growing slightly irritated.

"Yes?" He grinned at her, displaying an unusual amount of naivety, though it was all part of his plan. He must get her to trust him before he started prying.

She didn't seem to fall for his ruse, and leaned her head back against the cushion, closing her eyes once more. "I just want to sit here and enjoy the peace and quiet."

Obi-Wan was disappointed, but could take a hint. What he couldn't take was sitting still for so long.

Beneath the wall of the large patio were two patches of green grass on either side of the wide stone steps leading to the lake. They weren't very accommodating, but would have to do.

"I'm going to get some exercise," he commented without receiving a reply whatsoever. "I'll be down by the lake."

After removing his outer tunic, stola and sash, Obi-Wan stepped down to the lawn and switched on his lightsaber. He began with a warmup and then advanced to a preferred kata which embedded a variety of form skills. When he'd completed it, Obi-Wan was aware he was being watched, and glanced up toward the balcony. Indeed, Padmé had been observing him, though she seemed distracted and quickly moved out of sight.

When he ascended the stairs, she had once again reclaimed her position on the reclining chair. He decided not to mention it.

"I'm going to go wash up a bit and then we'll talk about what to have for dinner," he suggested, wiping the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his tunic.

"That's fine," she chirped before turning her head away.

The sonic shower rid the salty sweat from his clothes and his body, but could not rid the growing tension in his mind.

True, he had only spent a little over a day with her, but he honestly had hoped to be making better progress by now. Her lack of interest in doing anything other than sitting in that damn chair was quite discouraging. That, as well as the fact he had no idea what was wrong with her.

One thing was clear, and that was, he wasn't going to give up.

Disappointment hovered over him like a cloud as Obi-Wan returned to the common area. His intention was to join Padmé on the balcony, but he soon discovered she wasn't there. Instead, he found her in the kitchen, rummaging through the cooling unit.

"Didn't I see some gora leaves in that basket you brought in? I was thinking of making a salad."

It was the best thing she'd said all day.

Her mood had improved. He didn't understand what had brought about the change, although there were still instances of unexplainable eccentricities. His choice of seat, for instance: When he had nearly sat at the opposite end of the table to face her, she had nearly spilled her plate, exclaiming quite adamantly that he couldn't sit in that particular chair. She didn't explain why, just insisted that he sit someplace else. Obi-Wan did as she requested, though he was perplexed; especially when the rest of the evening went so well.

More than once, she had laughed at his jokes, and had eaten nearly all of her salad. Perhaps, he was making some headway after all.

"Where are you staying?" she asked as they cleaned the dishes; she washed while he dried.

"Blooms and Blossoms Lodge," Obi-Wan told her, trying to focus on not dropping one of her fragile plates.

They continued working in silence, finishing the task before Padmé drained the sink and dried her hands. "I know the owners. They run a business on the other side of the lake. Fire Blossom Winery. Heard of it? They're one of Naboo's most popular exports."

When he answered negatively, she crossed the kitchen and opened up a cabinet, removing a dark red bottle. "I happen to have some. Let's go outside and share it."

Instead of choosing to sit on the recliner, Padmé placed the bottle upon a small round table near a collection of large potted plants which could use a drink themselves, Obi-Wan noticed.

She poured them both a glass before taking a seat in one of the table's two matching chairs. Obi-Wan joined her.

The liquid was tart but sweet on his tongue with a hint of the nectar it was made from. It burned his throat a little going down but warmed his belly.

"The stars are really bright this evening." Once again, Obi-Wan was forced to make light conversation when it became obvious she wasn't going to speak, although there was apparently a lot on her mind. Her brow was pinched as she took notice of his observation.

Soon, he was going to have to start asking more pertinent questions. He knew her as a private person, but not a recluse. And if she had an illness, surely there was treatment available.

"There'll be a storm tomorrow," she informed him before sipping her wine.

"You think?" Obi-Wan could detect no electrical disturbances in the atmosphere whatsoever.

"Absolutely. You know what they say: It's always brightest before the storm."

"I thought the saying was: It's always darkest before the dawn."

He hadn't meant to imply anything. He wasn't quite sure she was ready for the confrontation which was surely to come. His words, however, had somehow made an unintentional impact. As soon as he said them, she placed her glass down upon the table and turned to look at him, a hesitant but hopeful grin upon her face.

"I hope so, Obi-Wan. I truly hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Her prediction had been correct. When Obi-Wan awoke the next morning in his charming rented room and glanced out the window, he could already detect dark clouds forming across the distant hills. Compared to the previous days, it was definitely dreary, which gave Obi-Wan an idea. He showered, trimmed his beard, dressed in clean clothes, and headed uptown.

An hour later, he was knocking on Padmé's door, a bright bouquet of beautiful flowers in his hand. The look of appreciation on her face far exceeded their extravagant cost.

"Obi-Wan, these are gorgeous," she exclaimed, taking them from him and heading toward the kitchen. He followed, silently reveling in his success of making her genuinely smile.

He watched her prepare the flowers by trimming the stems before placing them in a clear vase partially filled with water. She took the arrangement to the dining area, where she paused, staring intently at the scene before huffing out a small breath and placing it in the center.

"I don't know what it is about fresh flowers, but they sure do lift the spirit."

She turned around after she spoke, focusing her attention on him in a way she hadn't done since his surprise arrival two days ago. "Thank you for being so thoughtful."

Her eyes were less hollow, her skin had a slight glow, and if he wasn't imagining it, she had possibly gained a few pounds. The satin gown she wore this morning didn't hang quite so loosely, especially in her chest region.

"It's my pleasure, Padmé." Obi-Wan blushed, horrified at his lack of propriety. What was he doing looking at her chest? "You should've been a weather reporter," he said, thinking a change of subject would be best. "You were correct."

They walked to the double transparisteel doors which opened out to the veranda and gazed out upon the darkening skies.

"I had a feeling. It's that time of year on Naboo. Spring storms pop up quickly and can be quite dangerous, especially if they're electrical."

Obi-Wan glanced down at the lake to observe the early fisherman removing their gondolas. Apparently, the native Nabooans all had the same idea. Being on or near water during an electrical storm was never a good idea, and over two-thirds of Naboo was water. Even its core was a network of flooded caves. Perhaps it would be best if they spent their day indoors.

"We could always go catch that holovid," he half-joked, which earned him a smirk. Much better than her reaction the day before when he'd made the same suggestion.

"Let's stay inside. I'll light the fireplace and you can tell me stories."

"All right," Obi-Wan agreed, following her into the common room which was decorated in rich tones of gold, orange and red. There were plenty of pillows for comfort, and a variety of seating arrangements. He moved toward one near the fireplace, but was immediately ushered someplace else.

"Let's sit closer to the windows so we can pay attention to the storm," she told him calmly, though he could see panic in her eyes; a reaction he could not understand. What was she afraid of?

They sat facing each other on a cushioned bench which ran parallel with a double window looking out toward the lake, which had become white capped due to the increasing wind speed.

He attempted to tell her a story about when Anakin and he had fallen into a gundark nest, but she quickly interrupted him, squirming in her seat.

"I think I already know that story," she told him. "Tell me something from when you were younger. When you were a padawan," she suggested.

Adding her discomfort to his growing list of peculiars, Obi-Wan thought for a moment, deciding to tell her the tale of when he and his childhood friend, Bant, dove into the pond in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, to see who could hold their breath the longest.

"Who won?"

"Bant did," Obi-Wan told her, smiling as he recalled the fond memory. He hadn't thought of that day in a long while. Padmé looked surprised at his admission, and he decided to satisfy her curiosity. "She's Mon Calamarian," he told her, which explained his defeat.

"I was beginning to wonder. You don't seem like the type of man that's easy to beat."

He wasn't sure what she meant by that statement, but decided not to try and read something into everything that came out of her mouth.

"She's a gentle soul," he continued. "A healer at the Temple. You should meet her sometime."

Padmé grinned and turned to study the gathering storm. "I'd like that."

A loud crack of thunder rattled the nearby window as a bolt of energy lit up the sky.

"Maybe you should go," she proposed. "Before the storm gets any worse."

He decided to take a chance. "Do you really want me to?"

If she had been offended by the question or taken aback, she showed no sign of it. Her sight never left the view, her face turning solemn. "No. I don't want to be alone."

Her admission stung. How many times since his padawan's death had he struggled with that same issue? He had even spoken with Yoda about taking on another padawan, although they had decided it may be best to wait. The truth was, he had never been alone. After his own Master had died, Anakin had entered his life almost immediately. They had continued to work together even past the boy's knighting.

Pushing away his own melancholy, Obi-Wan focused one more on being positive. "Good, because I haven't shown you just how competitive I can be."

A single brow arched high on her forehead, which brought a satisfactory grin to his face.

"Sabacc it is?" she guessed.

"If you're up to it."

"I am," Padmé walked over to a tall cabinet between two pillars, opened a door and pulled out a deck. "I should warn you, though. I cheat."

"I'll be sure to watch you carefully," he teased, settling at a nearby table.

They played hand after hand, not really keeping score, stopping only to get a bite to eat or drink, ignoring the worsening weather outside.

"It's getting late," Obi-Wan pointed out much later, although the sky had been as dark as night for hours. "I'll come visit you again tomorrow if you don't mind."

Padmé let out a wry laugh. "You're not going out in that."

"It's only a little spatter," Obi-Wan told her just as the sky opened up and began pelting the windows and ceiling with a downpour and the sky lit up with lightning bolts which struck on and around the lake time and time again.

"You're joking. It's too dangerous."

"This?" Obi-Wan continued teasingly. "This is nothing. Ever been to Mustafar? It literally rains fire there."

He missed most of it, but once again she appeared as if she were in pain. Her eyes had squeezed shut and her face was pinched with some type of discomfort.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." The word hissed between her teeth, but she opened her eyes and forced a smile upon her face. "Be prepared to lose this battle, Master Kenobi. I won't take no for an answer. You'll have to spend the night in one of the guest rooms."

"That's not…"

"Not a word." Her voice had taken on that authoritative tone he had heard her use in the Senate so often, and Obi-Wan bowed in playful, mock obedience.

"As you wish, Mi'Lady."

* * *

A/N: In some review responses, I told some of you I was doing a big reveal in his chapter. I meant to, really! It just didn't work out that way. Next one…promise!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He had a choice of two guest rooms, actually, and picked the one opposite Padmé's own room, meeting her in the hallway to bid her a good night.

"Have a pleasant sleep, Obi-Wan," she wished him kindly.

"You as well," he replied, not moving until she grinned and entered the master suite, sliding the door shut behind her.

The space she had offered him for the night was as luxurious as the rest of the home, and he settled upon the bed comfortably, having stripped down to his leggings. The mattress was firm, but not too much, the coverings soft and cool to touch. After punching the pillow a few times to create the best support for his head, Obi-Wan lay on his side to gaze out onto a garden filled with a variety of roses, their colors illuminated by the ongoing storm.

He thought about Padmé's continued odd behavior, pleased she had at least participated in playing a game of sabacc with him. Her appetite had improved as well. If only he could figure out what was making her behave so strangely.

The offering of fruit, the dining table, the fireplace; all had resulted in some type of physical discomfort. One would think that perhaps a recollection was causing her grief, except for the fact she appeared to be enduring actual pain. As if the specific items or his specific actions were interfering with her health. Strange.

If indeed his presence was causing her discomfort, why would she insist he stay?

Obi-Wan knew he could continue to expound on his theory half the night, filling his head with unanswered questions, but he realized it was a waste of his time and energy. Especially when all the answers he sought lay in the room across the hall. If only she would explain what was happening!

Frustrated, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and focused upon the presence of the Force; located in the powerful storm outside, the multitude of lifeforms thriving in the nearby lake, the sleeping young woman just a short distance away. He visualized her there, lying in a similar posture but facing the opposite direction. Perhaps she too had spent time staring out at the storm until overcome with weariness, and ultimately succumbing to slumber.

He followed after her, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

At first, his mind tried to dismiss the noise as being part of the storm, which seemed to have settled over the house. The problem was, storms didn't scream.

Obi-Wan forced himself to full awareness and briskly sat up, focusing his hearing inside the home, blocking out the noise of the rain and wind. When he heard a crash, he bolted out of bed and rushed across the hall. Feeling an urgency to move, he paused only a second before opening her door and going in.

The first thing he noticed was blood on her pillow. Bright red, fresh blood. The second thing was the fact, she wasn't in the room.

A light spilling from beneath a door on the opposite side led Obi-Wan to what he assumed was the 'fresher, and he boldly knocked on the door.

"I'm fine, Obi-Wan. Go back to bed." Her voice was muffled by the layers of wood, though he could still sense its insincerity.

"I'm not going away until you open the door and talk to me," he insisted.

He waited for at least a couple of minutes before she made an appearance, a stained towel pressed up against the end of her nose.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan reached up to assist, pinching the bridge and walking her over to the toilet. "Sit down."

"I had a bad dream and knocked over the lamp. It fell right on my face. You didn't know I was a klutz did you?"

Her story matched the sounds he'd heard, and were it not for a nagging feeling in his heart, he would've believed her. And besides, the lamp had crashed to the floor, not onto the bed.

"What were you dreaming about? Sometimes, bad dreams are a window to psychological issues."

"Are you implying I'm having mental problems?" she asked him nasally, still pressing the blood-soaked rag against her face.

"I didn't say psychiatric issues, Padmé. Your subconscious may just be trying to tell you something is wrong."

"I wish it were that easy."

He didn't understand her statement, and was growing tired of the sidestepping the real issue. There was definitely something the matter, and he had the blood on his hands to prove it.

"What were you dreaming about?" he repeated, removing his hand and checking her nose. The bleeding had stopped. He tossed the dirty towel into the sink and grabbed a fresh one. After wetting it thoroughly, he began to tenderly clean her face.

She stared at him with wide eyes as he tended to her, though remained completely silent. Tossing the second towel into the sink, Obi-Wan knelt in front of her, grasping both of her upper arms, and held her gaze.

"Tell me," he demanded.

Those deep-set, soulful eyes of hers misted and then suddenly spilled over.

"I can't," she sobbed, breaking free of his grasp and exiting the 'fresher.

Obi-Wan had to move quickly to keep up with her. She had run from the room, sprinted down the hall, and was standing outside on the far side of the patio, where the rain soaked her through.

Obi-Wan followed her, filled with deep concern, though not oblivious to the fact her sleeveless, satin nightgown was sticking to her body, revealing nothing to wonder about.

If he insisted she come inside, she would most likely refuse. She was the most stubborn woman he had ever known. If this was where she wanted to hash it out, then so be it!

"Dammit, Padmé! When are you going to trust me? I need for you to explain what's happening!"

The battle within herself continued while the storm raged on overhead. "You killed him!" she angrily blurted out.

"What?" Obi-Wan had to shout over the thunder.

"Anakin!" she yelled back, though she was not competing with the weather at the moment. "You killed him, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan was taken aback by the strong emotion attached to her accusation, though he did not make a connection. Padmé and Anakin were just friends. He had even spoken with her about his Padawan's turn to the dark side. About what he had to do. She had been quite sympathetic, and in hindsight, it seemed as if she'd almost been expecting it. Come to think of it, he may have been the only one who had been shocked by the news.

For some reason, the Force had kept him in the dark regarding that situation. However, it was speaking quite loudly to him now. He had a bad feeling there was something significant occurring, that he didn't know about.

"I had to! You knew that!" he told her, lowering his voice while wiping the rain from his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

There had only been a few times in his life when Obi-Wan had been completely dumbfounded. This happened to be one of those times.

"Yes, I'm quite sure," he replied before his world turned completely upside down.

Obi-Wan stood rigidly still as Padmé stepped forward and pressed her small body against him, the wet, clinging fabric covering her breasts sticking to his torso. She reached up and took his face in both of her hands and intently stared at him, her dark eyes filled with longing, her voice trembling with fear.

"Then tell me why I can still hear him."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had taken some convincing, but eventually Obi-Wan had managed to get Padmé to come in out of the rain, take a hot shower and put on some dry clothes. He was going to do the same, but the stunning impact of her revelation had distracted him. He had to think. He slipped on his dry tunic and changed leggings only while waiting for her to emerge from the 'fresher.

If her words were literal, it would mean she and Anakin had formed a bond. But the ability to maintain a bond after death was unheard of! He knew the young man had been powerful in the Force, and Obi-Wan knew very little of the Dark Netherworld where he had assumed Anakin had gone. Perhaps he had managed to escape it, exiled to the Void, or perhaps he hadn't died at all.

Which was unlikely. Obi-Wan had witnessed it and had watched as his body had burnt to ashes.

Many more questions came to mind, frustrating him due to his lack of information. One thing Obi-Wan was sure of, was that he had to gather more details. Padmé had no choice but to talk to him now!

He stood in her suite waiting for her, but when she did come out, she brushed right past him, quickly stepping down the dark hallway and into the common area, where she began pacing in front of the fireplace.

Obi-Wan had followed her, but stood at the room's entrance, waiting and watching for her reaction. When none came, he was forced yet again to bring up the subject.

"Tell me what you meant when you said you can still hear Anakin."

The young woman crossed her arms, gathering the thick robe about her to ward off the chill of the evening, but she had maintained her fretful movements. "Nothing. Just forget I said anything."

Not likely!

"Do you hear his voice audibly? Or inside your head?" Obi-Wan doggedly pursued his line of questioning, regardless of her wishes. "Were you able to before his death? And if so, was that because you created a bond with him?"

At his mention of the intimate connection, she stopped and regarded him earnestly, her brows furrowed with objection. "What are you talking about?"

"A bond, Padmé," Obi-Wan intentionally lowered his voice and stepped down into the room, focusing on her alone. He was not about to lose this moment. "It's something created between Force sensitives. There are different types for different situations. I suspect the one you share with Anakin may be a lover's bond."

Her face slowly transformed with the awareness of the information he had provided, until a long splutter escaped her lips and she laughed abruptly.

He'd lost her! She'd gone mad!

"You can't be serious!" She spouted, plopping down onto the cushioned bench she had denied him the day before. "You think I was in love with Anakin?"

Obi-Wan stepped forward to join her, but she was immediately on her feet, pulling him toward the opposite side of the room.

"Stop!" he demanded. "Explain what in the hell is going on!"

"Give me a minute," Padmé pleaded, settling in one of two matching chairs near the windows. She breathed slowly and deeply and appeared to be searching inwardly before releasing a sigh of relief. "Okay. Have a seat."

Obi-Wan did as requested, although he was confused yet again.

She smiled sympathetically at him before beginning. "You're going to think I'm crazy," she began. "I did myself when it started."

"And when was that?"

"After you came to tell me about your suspicions of Anakin turning to the Dark Side. When Master Yoda intercepted the holovid feed of the Chancellor…of Darth..."

"Sidious," Obi-Wan supplied the name.

"Of Darth Sidious swearing him in..or whatever they do to new Sith. You told me you were following a lead to Mustafar, where you thought Anakin had gone to assassinate the Separatist leaders. You told me you had to kill him, and rightfully so. I had hoped the Jedi would be able to keep him on the right path, but there were signs, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but do you remember the time you were captured on Geonosis and Anakin and I were to stay on Naboo?"

"I remember," Obi-Wan answered grimly. He had been so upset with his Padawan for bringing Padmé into such a dangerous situation!

"We didn't stay there."

"I know." Obi-Wan agreed. "You actually came to Geonosis! I never did understand that decision. What was Anakin hoping to accomplish?"

A slight blush colored her cheeks as she silently regarded her hands. "Your life was in danger," she admitted quietly. "I had to try and rescue you."

The planet had shifted just a little, as Obi-Wan weighed her confession. "Wait. That was your idea?"

"Of course. Anakin would've never defied a direct order from the Council. Master Windu told him to stay put."

"You should have! You should've stayed on Naboo where you were safe!"

A corner of her lip lifted in a shameful confession. "We weren't on Naboo. Anakin insisted we go to Tatooine to try and save his mother."

Obi-Wan had never heard all the details. He knew that the poor woman had died at the hands of the Tusken Raiders, but he never knew how. His Padawan had refused to talk about it.

"That's when she died?" he guessed.

"Yes, but that's just part of the story," Padmé admitted. "He found her beaten and bound in a Raider camp. Apparently, she died in his arms. Afterward, he killed them."

"The Raiders?"

"Yes," Padmé confirmed. "All of them. Even the young ones. The entire tribe. I knew then, that I wanted nothing to do with him. But it wasn't that easy. He was quite persistent."

A strange feeling began to twist in Obi-Wan's gut. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing that bad, really. When we were here together, he made a pass at me while we were sitting on that sofa over there. He carved some shurra and passed it to me across the dining table I guess as a way of showing off, and while out on the veranda, he tried to kiss me."

The fireside seat, the fruit, the table, and the veranda. It was all starting to come together now. But it still didn't answer the most burning question in his mind.

"If his advances were unwanted, and he wouldn't leave you alone, why didn't you come to me for help?"

"I thought about it," she admitted shyly, "but I didn't want to embarrass you."

"Padmé, I care about you. I could've helped. You should've told me."

A single tear slipped down her face. "I couldn't! Anakin swore to me if I ever mentioned any of it to anyone…"

"He'd kill you," Obi-Wan supplied the ending of the sentence, a gnawing pain gripping his chest.

"No," she disagreed, her eyes lifting to his. "That he'd kill _you_."

Once again, her admission had taken the breath out of his lungs. He wanted to appear chivalrous and declare there was no way that would've been possible, but the real truth was that Anakin could've ended his life at any time. He'd had plenty of opportunities.

And then the confusion began being eaten away by guilt, one bite at a time, until it weighed heavily in his soul. "You've kept all this to yourself, you've suffered all this time, and just to protect me?"

She didn't answer, swiping away another tear which had slipped down her face.

It was the middle of the night and yet Obi-Wan realized he would not sleep. There was far too much going on in his head, too many recollections, too many possibilities. It was too much information to consider all at once. He needed time to think.

She had answered most of his questions, though with each answer, a multitude of new ones were forming.

"If this place holds so many memories, particularly bad ones with Anakin, then why did you come here?"

Apparently, he had asked probed too deeply and gone too far. Her countenance was once again distracted, her gaze moving toward the window.

"This is my family's home," she stated simply.

It wasn't the answer he had needed. She was still hiding something. And just like that, the door was again closed in his face.

He had to do something more to help her, and although the practice was not common, he would be willing to try.

"It's obvious you're not getting enough rest. I can see it in your eyes. I can help you with that, if you'd like." He offered.

Her lifted brow revealed her interest.

"I can meditate my spirit into the Force to guard your dreams. Hopefully, that will prevent Anakin from bothering you again while you sleep."

A grateful smile appeared on her face. "I would appreciate that, Obi-Wan."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She was comfortably lying on her side, the pale blue sheets up to her waist, one hand tucked under her pillow, her eyes filled with complete trust. Obi-Wan knelt at her bedside, quieting his mind, and focusing on the effort this would take. He spoke in soothing, gentle tones to prepare them both for the process.

"Close your eyes and clear your mind," he requested.

Once Padmé had done as instructed, he placed his hand gently upon her brow and made a request of the Force: to lead her into slumber, setting her adrift in peace and total relaxation. She succumbed readily.

As soon as her breathing slowed and she revealed evidence of being asleep, Obi-Wan went to work.

The pathway to her subconscious was not easily found. It required his deepest concentration and eluded him for some time.

When it appeared, it was but a tiny portal, and one which refused his entrance at first. Grasping for anything to assist him, frustration began to war with his abilities. She was counting on him. He could not disappoint her!

After struggling for some time, it occurred to Obi-Wan, those thoughts may be what were holding him back, and Obi-Wan immediately rid himself of his anxiety, gathering all that he found to be comforting and supportive. He thought of the Temple, his childhood friends, the Force itself, but was startled to discover it was Padmé who came to the forefront of his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, a gaze that captivated him so easily passed in and out of his awareness, and opened the door wide.

Obi-Wan passed through without any further difficulty, unsure of what he was to discover somewhat surprised to find himself in a place of complete serenity. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but dealing with her eccentricities over the past few days, he had imagined he would encounter havoc and disarray. Instead, what he saw at first was a blank slate. In fact, it was several hours before images began to appear

She was dreaming.

Random pictures of Naboo, the Senate, and people he assumed were family and friends filtered through. Several images of her parents appeared, her mother taking precedence.

The experience was quite comforting, and nothing to be alarmed about. She continued to sleep soundly; her heart rate and breathing patterns normal.

Until about an hour later, when the images shifted and were replaced by explosions, blaster fire, and droids. He saw himself in her mind as a Padawan, fighting the tattooed beast who had killed his Master. The significance of the historical event in Padme's life could not be denied, but the emphasis of his involvement in it was highly overrated. Time and again, an image of his younger self appeared.

And then the slate went blank again.

Replacing the familiar scene was yet another, only this image was from not that long ago. Yet again, however, he was at the center of it all. She was remembering the day he had come to her apartment to speak with her about Anakin. He knew they were friends, and thought she would want to know about his fall.

But that particular conversation was not the focus of her dream.

He had known her for fifteen years and didn't think a kiss or two to her cheek in way of greeting was out line, but apparently it made an impact upon her memory, because the instance played itself over in her mind time and time again, in varying speeds and colors.

Fascinated with the process and the subject of her subconscious thoughts, Obi-Wan had not been paying attention to his own surroundings. During the fascinating observation, some type of oily mire had begun gathering at his ankles and was crawling up his legs; a sticky, black substance he could not escape from.

Panic quickly brought the level to his knees, until he conquered his fears, bringing Padmé once more into focus, only to witness the horror of her face being marred by the black grime. It poured from her eye sockets, nose and mouth, raising the level of the muck to his chest. The higher it rose, the denser it became until it was pressing in on him, making it difficult to breathe.

This wasn't real! He kept telling himself that, although it seemed real enough to make him believe his life may be in actual danger.

It didn't occur to Obi-Wan that the dark muck might have a name until it was almost too late. It was up to his chin when he shouted it out.

/Anakin!/

Immediately, as if the oily goo had a consciousness and could feel emotion, it retreated, falling away from his body, disappearing into the silent void.

Obi-Wan retreated as well, passing along the pathway which had led him there in the first place.

Eventually, though, he would have to re-enter and confront the darkness which seemed to be transfixed upon her: The darkness which was apparently coming from his dead Padawan.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"You look tired," Padmé observed upon waking the following morning.

"I'm fine," Obi-Wan assured her. "How did you sleep?"

The young woman focused inwardly before a smile lifted her mouth. "Wonderful, but you can't keep this up."

"Do most of the disturbances occur in your dreams?" Obi-Wan asked her. What he had encountered seemed quite volatile. It was no wonder she hadn't slept very well lately.

Padmé sat up in bed and drew her knees to herself, examining him closely. His sacrifice of a night's rest had apparently earned him her trust. Good. It was about time.

"Anakin visits me during my dreams."

"But you said he spoke to you. Are you hearing him as an audible voice, or just inside your head?"

"Inside my head, mostly," she admitted, although that didn't explain her appearance; the dark circles which still shadowed her eyes, and the loss of weight.

"Does he appear to you physically as well?"

"While I'm asleep or awake?"

He couldn't imagine what he would say or do if he saw his former Padawan walking around again. He hoped Padmé wasn't having to deal with the same issue. "Either," he replied.

"I don't see him while I'm awake. But I can hear him and feel him at any time."

"Explain what you mean by _feeling_ him."

Her knees were drawn even closer as she searched for the words. "It's hard to describe. Sometimes it's like a whisper against my skin, while other times it's much stronger. It all depends on his mood."

A mixture of emotions were playing through Obi-Wan's mind. He was stunned, amazed, and horrified, but mostly he felt an odd sense of protectiveness when it came to Padmé. She was a fighter by nature, but she couldn't fight what she couldn't see.

The problem was, Obi-Wan wasn't sure he could either.

"You mean, when he's angry," Obi-Wan clarified. "Is that when he hurts you?" he asked, recalling the bloody nose she had gotten two nights ago.

She sighed and smiled sweetly at him. "I think you need to get off the floor and get some rest."

One step forward, two steps back. Apparently she didn't trust him enough. Not yet.

"I'm not sure I can," he told her honestly. There was so much to think over and figure out! And he had to devise some sort of plan to get Anakin out of her life once and for all!

"You helped me, I will help you," she replied, standing to her feet and assisting Obi-Wan to lie down, when he had no intention of doing anything of the sort.

"Padmé, please. There's too much to do, and I'm not.."

"You're not going to argue with me anymore is what you're not going to do," she insisted, pushing him firmly backward onto the mattress and drawing the sheets up over his torso.

"This is ridiculous," he tried once more to dissuade her, though he knew perfectly well all he had to do was get off the bed. Strangely, he didn't, and was far more cooperative than he had planned on being.

"Hush, now," she consoled him softly. "Before I became queen, I used to help my mother babysit my oldest niece, Ryoo. She was just a toddler, but oh, how she hated nap time! My mother taught me a trick to lull her to sleep. At first, Ryoo resisted and she would cry and cry. But soon, her cries would become whimpers. And then her whimpers turned into mumblings, and before I knew it, she was fast…asleep."

As Padmé spoke, her fingers were doing marvelous things to his nose and forehead. They had set up a pattern of soothing caresses, moving up the bridge of his nose, across his browline, and gently crossing over his eyelid before starting all over again. She performed the ritual on both sides, speaking softly to him as her hand moved. Sooner than he had expected, his eyes felt gritty and his lids had begun drooping.

"Is it working?" she asked him teasingly.

He managed to reply a "Mmmmm," before drifting completely away.

* * *

Obi-Wan awoke refreshed, unaware of the time, but inhaling a delectable fragrance coming from the kitchen. He found Padmé there fixing a meal for the two of them.

"You're awake! You slept nearly six hours. It's time for mid meal." She told him as she gathered up a noodle salad, fresh bread and greens. "It looks like the rain has stopped. We can eat on the veranda if you'd like."

"Sounds delightful." Obi-Wan was more than pleased with her aura. A good night's sleep had done her wonders. She was beginning to look more like herself, and apparently had taken the time this morning to fix her hair and dress less casually. Although, he didn't mind seeing her in the house dresses she had been wearing lately, her attention to her personal care this morning revealed she was on the road to recovery and would soon be back to her old self again. After that, everything would return to normal.

Obi-Wan finished his meal quickly. He had missed one already and was famished by mid day. But he'd eaten too much and stretched lazily back in his chair, a new declaration to be made.

"You're a good cook," he complimented her. "I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure before."

"Well, it's about time you did. Perhaps for evening meal, I can make something special. If I have the ingredients, that is. I'm not sure what you brought the other day. We may have to make a trip to the market."

She was making plans for the future. That was another good sign, but there was still a lot of work to be done.

"After we go to town, perhaps you can do me a favor."

"What do you need?"

He had an idea, and although he didn't think it would be dangerous, there was still some risk involved. If he were to make another attempt in contacting Anakin, he needed someone to ground him; A physical presence to latch onto in this world just in case he lost his way. It didn't matter if Padmé was Force sensitive or not, he believed they had a strong enough connection through their bonds of friendship, that he would be able to locate her in the darkness if he had to. It was worth a try.

Before Anakin had turned to the dark side of the Force, he was a good apprentice, and a good friend. Perhaps Obi-Wan could remind him of that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The required food items for the evening's meal had already been purchased and put away, when Obi-Wan led Padmé to the common room. After showing her the most comfortable meditative position, he knelt in front of her close enough so that their knees touched.

"You don't have to do anything," he coached her, smiling a little to try and erase the worry from her face. "Just try and clear your mind and stay here with me. If I need you, I'll reach out to you mentally. Understand?"

She shook her head negatively and grinned a bit sheepishly "No, but I'll do whatever you ask."

"All right. Here we go."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and drew the Force to him, once more requesting a pathway through the bright glow of Padmé's spirit. Unlike the obscure path through her dreams, this passage led him directly to the essence of what was Padmé, and the experience was nothing like he'd expected.

He was suddenly buffeted on all sides by an enormous amount of kindness, generosity, and love; a love he assumed was for family and close friends, although he had never felt anything like it. Obi-Wan was naturally drawn to it like a moth to a flame. He understood duty and loyalty. He understood friendship. He even understood lust and desire. But this level of compassion and care was beyond his understanding.

He quickly turned away from it, denying the unexpected sense of envy which had arisen.

/You are a blind fool, Master./

The unexpected words startled Obi-Wan and immediately drew his attention to a spiral of dark fog which had emerged overhead and was snaking its way toward him.

Instead of the sticky mire he had encountered the night before, the presence he felt now was far more familiar, and he recognized the voice as well.

/Anakin./

/You are not welcome here!/

Padmé had mentioned his anger, and although he recognized the voice, Obi-Wan had only heard that particular tone once before: On Mustafar as his Padawan spat out his defiance and hatred for his Master as well as the entire Jedi Order.

/I want you to leave Padmé alone./ he boldly demanded as the fog darkened and began to encircle his torso.

The chuckle Obi-Wan heard was malevolent. /What you want doesn't matter, Master./

The dark serpentine cloud wound about his hips and legs before twisting away and spiraling once again overhead. Reflexively, Obi-Wan's hand went to his hip before remembering he was in a meditative trance. His lightsaber was back in Padmé's home. However, he couldn't help shake the prescience that he was going to need it.

/Why are you bothering her?/

The dark fog began to transform into a shape; merging into layers of shadow and light which eventually formed a face; Anakin's face.

/I love her!/ the figure contorted with rage, although the grotesque mouth did not mouth the actual words. /Something you wouldn't understand! You wouldn't know love if it slapped you in the face!/

/Anakin, don't do this!/ Obi-Wan pleaded. /If you truly love Padmé, then let her be!/

/You can't tell me what to do! Not anymore! Leave me!/

With the final words, the darkness hurtled toward him, striking Obi-Wan with such quickness and strength, he did not have the opportunity to defend himself.

The powerful strike knocked him backward along the path of transcendence, and he landed with a grunt, discovering himself flat on his back upon the stone floor of the common room. A highly-concerned Padmé was hovering over him.

"Are you all right? What happened?"

Obi-Wan struggled to rise, but the impact had knocked the breath from his lungs, and on his tongue, he could taste the bitterness of iron. He finally sat up, lifting a hand to his mouth, and was shocked to see evidence of blood.

Fascinating. Not only did his Padawan have the power to interfere with her mentally, but physically as well.

"You're bleeding!"

Before Obi-Wan could stop her, Padmé had rushed to the kitchen and returned with a wet towel and began dabbing at his split lip. He allowed the tender gesture, observing her closely. When she had done enough, Obi-Wan touched her hand to still her movements.

"The other night, when your nose was bleeding, Anakin did that to you, didn't he?"

She didn't answer him right away, and busied herself by folding the towel multiple times to obviously hide the red stain.

"Tell me the truth, Padmé," he urged kindly.

When she lifted her eyes, Obi-Wan couldn't help but notice the hesitation. For whatever reason, she didn't want to talk about this.

"Yes," she admitted quietly. "When I say certain things, or do certain things Anakin doesn't like, he gets angry. Sometimes, he hits me, but not very often. It's my fault. There are times I intentionally say things to upset him. I don't know why I do that."

"No!" The volume and severity in his voice startled Padmé almost as much as when he grabbed her arms and shook her once to get her attention. "Nothing he does to you is your fault! He has no right! He's dead Padmé and he's consumed with darkness! I will do whatever I can to make him stop!"

Her slight smile was frighteningly patronizing. Did she have no faith in him? True, he had made little progress, but he wasn't about to give up. He would never give up!

"Do you believe me?" Obi-Wan asked, refusing to think there wasn't a solution to this problem, although he hadn't figured it out yet.

"I believe in you, Obi-Wan," she replied immediately.

He studied her for some time, weighing the sincerity in her voice and gaze. Before he made his next suggestion, he had to make sure he had her trust.

"I will do everything I can to help you," Obi-Wan explained, sliding his grip down her arms to grab both her hands and hold them tightly. "I won't give up. I can be quite stubborn myself. You are about to discover how much. But I'm also wise enough to know when to ask for help. I think it's time we called in an expert."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

This had never happened to him before. Not once could Obi-Wan remember having called on his mentor; the wisest and oldest member of the Jedi Order and be denied.

"Assistance, I cannot offer," Master Yoda told him, his appearance even more diminutive than normal via holocom.

"I need your help" Obi-Wan insisted, desperately trying not to sound as if he were begging, but he didn't know what else to do! "I've tried everything I can think of and the senator is still suffering. I can't just stand by and do nothing!"

"Seeking help from the wrong source, perhaps you are," the wizened Master grumbled. "Look inside yourself, Obi-Wan, find the answers you seek."

What?

"I've already accessed the path through my own meditations, and even through the senator's subconscious, and I haven't had any success. Anakin is powerful," Obi-Wan hated to admit. "He was able to physically attack me and I was defenseless against him. He has injured the Senator as well."

The elder Jedi frowned and leaned on his gimerstick. "Yes, much darkness I still sense surrounding him. Light there is as well. Seen it, you have."

Obi-Wan waited before he blurted out anything he would regret later, although he wasn't certain what Yoda was referring to. He had sensed no light in Anakin. Only anger and hatred. What he had been exposed to, other than the dark presence of his former Padawan, was a void. It was bright, but it was essentially nothingness.

Unless...

Unless, he was talking about his first attempt; When he had used Padmé's dreams to gain access to Anakin. There was no void in that instance. There was an abunda nce of good; compassion and caring, and it was bright and burning in his mind.

"Padmé," Obi-Wan uttered, gaining some understanding to the riddle Yoda had presented, though not solving it just yet.

"The young senator, assist you she can, but seek another in the darkness you must. His help will you need. May the Force be with you, Master Kenobi."

Before he could ask another question, the communique had ended, and the holographic image flickered out.

Yoda had said 'His help' he would need. Who was he referring to?

Not wanting to waste a moment more, to allow Padmé to suffer one more second, Obi-Wan went to search her out. He found her out on the veranda watching the sun set over the lake.

The comparison of the scene to just a few days ago was remarkably altered, although she was still too thin in his opinion.

"What did Master Yoda say?" she asked without turning around. Apparently, her sense of hearing had improved as well.

"Not much, I'm afraid. He claims I can figure this out on my own, but he advised me to seek out another. Someone within the Force itself who can…"

"You don't need to explain anymore," Padmé interrupted with a wave of her hand. "I don't understand all this Force mumbo jumbo. Trust me, I was plenty confused when this all began. But listen," she paused, turning to face him, her tone turning serious, "if you can't fix this, that's okay. I'll simply learn to live with it."

"You'll learn to live with it.." Obi-Wan repeated, stupefied she would say such an outlandish thing. "Live with a ghost who has a bad temper and haunts you day and night. One who can cause you bodily harm."

"I'll manage," Padmé declared resolutely. "We all have to make sacrifices in this life."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disbelief. "Not to such an extent. I won't allow it."

Now it was her turn to gaze upon him dubiously, her dark brow arching. "Before we proceed, you have to promise me something."

He hadn't been comfortable since this conversation had begun. He was wary, and yet he couldn't refuse her anything.

"What would you ask of me?"

"If at any time, you feel your life is in danger, I want you to back out. Get out of there while you have the chance."

"Padmé.." She still seemed to have such little faith in him! Did she honestly believe the darkness could defeat him?

"Promise me, Obi-Wan."

Concern permeated her gaze. Concern for him. For his life. He was humbled by it. She was such an amazing person.

"You have my word," he announced solemnly. "Shall we begin?"

They moved back inside to find a more comfortable place to kneel and resumed their posture from earlier that day.

"Same as before," he told her, placing his palms on his thighs, their knees barely touching. "Try to think nice thoughts," Obi-Wan added with a wink before closing his eyes to begin the process.

As usual, the Force answered his call, and he was led along a clear path of his own consciousness, passing along the bright ribbon of light he had always known. Only this time, the edges were frayed and stained with the dark. Alarmed, Obi-Wan cast out his awareness, only to discover what he'd always found comforting and uplifting was infected.

Recalling the words of Master Yoda, Obi-Wan searched out along the fringes of shadow, searching for the illumination his mentor has spoken of.

It was there, just at the edge of his vision. Obi-Wan wasn't sure why he hadn't seen it before.

He reached for it, but when he did, realized he didn't have to draw it to him. In fact, he didn't have to do anything. The mere recognition of it was apparently enough motivation for it to come to him.

With some trepidation, Obi-Wan waited as the white light crept toward him. When it was less than an arm's length away, it began to mutate and develop into a form – a tall, glowing body of blue light, bearing a resemblance to no one other than his departed Master.

"Qui-Gon!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Greetings, Padawan," Qui-Gon spoke, his voice and his smile warming a place in Obi-Wan's heart.

"It's good to see you again, Master," Obi-Wan replied. It had been just over twenty years. Remarkably, his Force ghost looked the same as his human form. "I just wish I could've counseled with you sooner."

"Death does have its disadvantages, Obi-Wan," his Master teased.

"I understand, but…" All those moments he could've used some guidance! It would've been nice to have someone to talk to about Anakin; seeing that training him as a Jedi was Qui-Gon's idea in the first place.

"I understand it's been difficult, but you've done well. I am very proud of you."

There was some doubt in Obi-Wan's mind regarding the justification of that statement. As far as he was concerned, he had failed the boy and the Jedi, ultimately slaughtering Anakin once he declared his loyalty to the Sith. His Padawan had been the Chosen One, for Force sake!

"His turning was not your fault," Qui-Gon interrupted his cynical thoughts, "just as Xanatos' was not mine. They each chose their own path away from the Jedi, away from the light."

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed although hesitantly, "but Xanatos didn't linger in the void and continue to cause havoc amongst the living."

"As well as the dead," Qui-Gon reminded Obi-Wan, motioning to the shadows which were actively creeping about the void, seeking to devour the light. "Though, I cannot pretend to not know who are talking about. You are concerned about Senator Amidala."

"I am," Obi-Wan admitted, his focus immediately returning to the radiance and virtue which hovered just beyond this realm, patiently waiting for him. "She needs your help. We both do."

"Obi-Wan, I cannot help you in this," his Master sighed. "My powers are quite limited at the moment. All I can offer you is advice."

Disappointment robbed him of the hope he'd had just a few moments before, but he would take whatever guidance he could get. "I accept your counsel."

"The power is within you. You must look deep inside."

Obi-Wan stared at his dead Master with a good dose of discouragement. "Now you sound just like Master Yoda."

"Oh really?" Qui-Gon quipped. "I didn't realize I was speaking in ancient colloquialisms which are so easily misunderstood. I thought I was making myself quite clear."

In his mind, Obi-Wan crossed his arms stubbornly and copied the look Padmé gave him so often. "Kindly indulge me, if you would."

"And just when I was beginning to think what a fine Master you turned out to be…"

"Qui-Gon, please!"

A quirk of his lip revealed the apparition was having a good time at his former student's expense. His Master may have eternity on his hands, but Obi-Wan did not. He was beginning to lose his patience, and mentally scrubbed his beard as a testimony to that fact.

"Very well. I shall begin by asking you a simple question, and I expect an honest answer."

"Of course!" Obi-Wan immediately defended. What else did he expect from him?

"How did you come to be here?"

Through his years of training at the Temple and during his time spent as a member of the Jedi High Council, Obi-Wan had learned that even the most simple questions should be contemplated before being answered; especially when asked by an entity of the Force.

"I…meditated," he replied haltingly. "On the Force. It led me here."

"That's not what I'm asking." Qui-Gon was the one to cross his arms now, the bluish hues of his face outlining his growing frustration.

Obi-Wan thought carefully. He had meditated on the Force nearly every day of his life as a Jedi. Always in the same position, always using the same procedure. This time was no different, although the access had been altered slightly due to the darkness he had encountered before. Was that what was Qui-Gon was so aggravatingly hinting at?

"You mean how I'm relying on Padme's stability as a ground to combat the darkness if I need to. Is that what you're wanting to know?"

Qui-Gon's expression had not changed; actually becoming more sober following his explanation. "Her stability? In the Force? She's not Force sensitive, Padawan. Think about what you're saying."

He knew that! But this was so damn hard to explain! "Her life force then. Her aura - whatever you want to call it! There is so much good in her, so much compassion and alacrity. She literally permeates the darkness. Haven't you seen it?"

His Master stood tall and leaned back, his head tilting as he studied his student. In life, the gesture had always meant Obi-Wan had missed something important.

"I have not," the dead Jedi Master replied softly, "and you should probably consider that closely. And soon. But before you do, you must return, Padawan. There is a question you need to ask Senator Amidala." As he spoke, the brightness of Qui-Gon's spirit began to fade, and Obi-Wan realized his time with his Master was growing short.

"What? What question?" he pleaded as the form quickly dissipated into a cloud, Qui-Gon's voice a mere whisper amongst the developing shadows.

 _/Ask her why she is here./_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Obi-Wan resurfaced, he had expected to find Padmé exactly the way he had left her; kneeling and within reach in front of him.

He should've known better. Ever since coming to Naboo just a few short days ago, nothing had happened as he had expected.

Instead, Obi-Wan stumbled forward to lift her body which had slumped sideways to the floor.

"Padmé!" There was no response and he immediately checked her vital signs. Her pulse was erratic, but at least she still had one.

Unsure of what to do, Obi-Wan lifted and carried her to the nearby sofa where he pried open an eyelid to check for signs of concussion, thinking perhaps she had hit her head upon the floor. What he discovered upon doing so frightened him. The sclera appeared completely black, although on closer inspection, the darkness inside her eye was an actual moving shadow; quite similar to what he had witnessed in the void.

Anakin!

How had this happened? He been right here the whole time! He had seen her life force just on the edge of the void, shining bright and beautifully in his mind. Never had it wavered or disappeared!

Faced with only one option, Obi-Wan knelt down beside her, early exhaustion seeping into his joints. He had to find her and he knew just where to look.

The familiar path of light was now hazardous, marred by tendrils of oozing darkness, which seemed concentrated just ahead. He followed the path which led straight to the focal point. Where there had once been a portal of light leading to the brilliant, soothing essence of Padmé was now a gaping black hole. His inner voice screamed at him to retreat, that she was lost, and that he was in extreme danger. He chose to ignore it.

Damn his life! Obi-Wan screamed out into the void. He would not let Anakin take her!

He entered into darkness where just a small beam creating a shaft of light shone down upon a makeshift chair, created by the black mire surrounding him. In that chair sat Padmé, her hair elaborately curled and clasped, dressed in a billowing gown of light blue silk which draped off her shoulders and was held at the neck by a jeweled collar. What Obi-Wan found most extraordinary, however, was not her appearance, but the absolute calm resignation surrounding her.

"Padmé," he uttered, dropping to his knees at her feet.

/Don't despair, Obi-Wan. I know you tried. But as I explained to you before, there are sacrifices which have to be made for the benefit of others. You are a Jedi, a servant of the Republic. I know you can understand what that means, and why I've chosen to do this./

Her words sparked a memory. Something Qui-Gon had said. He was supposed to ask her something. Why was it so difficult to remember now?

An echo of that conversation filtered through the void and sounded in his mind, and he immediately voiced it, expressing the need for an answer with the intensity of his gaze.

"Why did you come to Varykino?"

She hesitated, her own gaze darting from his mouth to his forehead.

"Tell me, Padmé. I have to know. If you value our friendship, please tell me."

Her resolute frown turned upward to form a tiny grin, but one which displayed sadness and disappointment, not joy.

/You really have no idea do you?/

His confused expression apparently gave him away.

Her eyes glanced up and then around. Obi-Wan wasn't certain what she was looking for. There was basically nothing to see but the dark muck.

/Since it's too late, I will tell you. I made a deal with Anakin. I would give myself to him, be with him in this place for all eternity if he would leave you alone and let you live./

Were his ears being filled with the darkness? He couldn't have heard her correctly!

"You did what?"

/I came to Varykino to die, Obi-Wan. Anakin swore he wouldn't harm you if I would join him. If I would voluntarily be with him forever./

He didn't know what to say, although one important question abruptly came forward.

"Why? Why would you do this? I don't understand!"

If it were possible, her lovely dark eyes filled even more disappointment as a ghostly hand reached out to caress his face. He couldn't feel her actual touch, but somewhere deep inside himself, he began to feel a warmth; a small ember of hope sparking to life.

/… _look deep inside yourself…/_ Qui-Gon had told him. Could that mean what he thought it did? What he hoped it did? There was only one way to find out.

She had yet to speak words of explanation, but he was a man of action. He always had been- even sometimes to a fault.

Rising quickly, Obi-Wan reached for her and drew her now solid form up and against his body. The sudden movement sent a ripple through the darkness, and small spikes of the mire began lifting all around them.

"Kiss me," Obi-Wan demanded, apparently startling her. "I'll explain later."

It took her a moment to comply, her mouth moving hesitantly at first. But as the friction began to build, so did the ember burning in his soul, until a small flame leapt up and began to flare his desire.

Obi-Wan acted again on impulse, drawing her more strongly against him, tilting his head and engaging her mouth in a more thorough exploration, his hands busily caressing the bare skin of her back through the open drape of her gown, which only fueled the fire quickly building inside him.

He now understood what his Padawan had meant. Indeed, he had been a blind fool.

"Padmé," he muttered her name while feasting upon her lips and neck. "You can't leave me! I love you, I love you," he continued murmuring as he held her close. He would use his own willpower, his own strength to not release her into this horrible place if he had to!

"It's too late," she spoke aloud to him, drawing back and grasping his face in her hands, her eyes spilling over.

"No, it isn't! Trust me, darling. Please!"

While he desperately awaited her reply, Obi-Wan could feel the sucking, gripping sensation of the darkness as it began to crawl up his legs, cementing him to the spot.

"Why would you agree to this?" he urged her to answer, feeling the level of the mire now at his knees.

"Because," she sobbed. "Because I love you! I've always loved you!" she blurted out. "But that doesn't matter now!"

"Yes it does," Obi-Wan smiled down at her, his arms wrapped around her tightly, a peaceful sensation filling him as he had never felt before in his life. "Look at us, Padmé. Use your mind. Look at what we've become."

Her expression gradually transformed from grief, to confusion, and then utter amazement. "We're glowing! Why are we glowing?"

"We've created a bond, you and I," Obi-Wan explained proudly. "A lover's bond. Let me show you."

Once again, Obi-Wan drew her tight, and began teasing her lips with his own. He had initially watched her while he did so, but soon, the bright glow of their connection became far too dazzling to look upon. The more passionately he kissed her, the more brilliant it became, forcing him to shield their faces with his hand.

And all the while he could hear the agonizing screams of his lost Padawan, warning him to leave, telling him Padmé was his and that no one else could ever have her.

He ignored it all, focusing solely upon the astounding love building inside him for a woman he thought he may never deserve, though by the power of the Force, he would strive to be worthy.

Obi-Wan expressed that new-found love in his kiss and in his embrace, until a crackling sound was heard, followed immediately by an explosion of light and love, which left the lovers standing in a broad expanse of brilliant white.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The experience had left both of them utterly spent, and they emerged from transcendence in one another's embrace, though lying flat on the floor.

Judging by the angle of moonlight which shone through her windows, Obi-Wan determined it was about second hour. They had both missed last meal and he was hungry, but he was too tired to suggest walking to the kitchen to make them something to eat.

Once he had convinced his muscles they could actually move, he rose and pulled Padmé up with him. He noticed a myriad of questions in her eyes as well as feeling them across their bond, but they would have plenty of time to discuss everything after they had gotten some sleep.

"We both need some rest. We'll talk in the morning," he suggested. She silently followed him as he led her by the hand out of the common room, past the foyer, and down the hallway which led to the bedrooms.

Padmé stopped in front of the doorway leading to her own suite and hesitated there, as Obi-Wan took one step toward the guest room, stretching her arm that direction, intending to release her hand at that point.

"Are you being serious?" she asked him. "After….after whatever that was?"

"I didn't want to presume," he explained before she jerked on his hand, immediately drawing him back toward her.

"Obi-Wan, get your ass in my bed," she growled playfully.

He chuckled, but lacked the energy to argue and followed her obediently inside where they both collapsed onto the mattress.

A few minutes had passed and neither of them had said a word. Obi-Wan was beginning to think she had already fallen asleep. He was close to doing so himself.

"Was that real?" she broke the silence with a whisper in the dark.

He wasn't that concerned by her doubts. It would be difficult for any non-Force sensitive to comprehend what had just occurred. He wasn't exactly sure he understood everything himself. What he did understand though, was how much he loved her.

Obi-Wan reached across the narrow space between them to search out her hand and grasped hold of it tightly. Along with the contact, he sent confirmation over their fledgling bond, revealing to her in a most private and intimate way exactly how he felt.

Her reaction was immediate and she gasped softly. "Is that you?"

The connection he felt with her was quite similar to the training bond he shared with his own Master, as well as with Anakin. However, instead of merely sensing her location or state of mind, he could also sense what she was feeling. He was humbled by how much love and respect she held for him. How had he never noticed it before?

"Yes," he answered her. "Is that all right?" Perhaps it was too late to ask.

"All right?" she sputtered softly, her short laugh shaking the bed frame. "It's more than I ever hoped for. All I had honestly ever expected from you, Obi-Wan, was occasional conversation and perhaps a hug on a good day. This…this is nothing short of a miracle."

He stared at the moonlight playing with the shadows on her ceiling, thinking of how close he had come to simply passing her by. He had almost missed out on the opportunity to share his life with someone – and not just anyone, but a nearly perfect someone; inside and out. Truly, the Force had blessed him.

"The question is, are you all right with it?"

He hadn't expected his words to be posed in the opposite direction. In the heat of the moment he had done what he had to in order to ensure her safety, but now? Now that he realized what he had done, and what it meant? He couldn't imagine living this life without her in his heart, in his mind, or in his soul.

"I'll get used to it," he teased, squeezing her hand and turning his head to smile at her. She did the same, and he was just able to make out her face in the dim lighting of the room.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure how long they lay there gazing at one another. He could've continued for hours, if it weren't for the exhaustion which was reminded his body to sleep. He drifted away, continuing to visualize her smiling face behind closed lids, until a final question slurred by weariness woke him immediately and completely.

"I hope Master Yoda's okay with it…"

As soon as Obi-Wan was convinced Padmé was resting peacefully, he rose from the bed and crept from her room, back down the hallway and to the communication station right off the kitchen. After a relay through the Naboo station, the Temple Directory Assistant connected him to the private rooms of Master Yoda.

It took more than just a few chimes to rouse the old Master, and when he finally did answer, the minimal wisps of hair atop his bald scalp were sticking out in all directions.

"Master Kenobi, late it is."

"Yes I know. I'm sorry about the late hour," Obi-Wan apologized, "but there's something I need to discuss with you. It's an urgent matter regarding the Dark Side of the Force."

"Diminished it is. Sensed it I did. Your doing this was I presume?"

"Yes….no." Obi-Wan stammered. He wasn't sure how to explain this! What were the other Council members going to think? Attachment was forbidden! How could he show them that what he and Padmé shared went far beyond what they considered a dangerously distracting romantic attachment?

"Banishing the darkness Anakin had infected the Force with was a combined effort. Senator Amidala and I worked together to accomplish the task," he began to explain.

"How was this accomplished?"

The best way was often the most forward. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and proceeded. "We have created a bond," Obi-Wan managed to say without stuttering.

"A training bond?"

"No, not a training bond," Obi-Wan corrected.

"A bond of friendship then," Yoda continued. "Already friends I thought you were, Master Kenobi."

Never was it easy!

"A lover's bond!" Obi-Wan blurted out, immediately focusing on maintaining his serenity. Master Yoda could often test his patience, though sometimes Obi-Wan wondered if it was intentionally done. "An attachment, Master."

"And it is this which worries you?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan sighed audibly, relaxing visibly. "I wanted you to be aware of it, because even though I know the Code forbids it - honestly? Now that I have it? I'm not sure I want to live without it."

Obi-Wan thought for a moment as Yoda sat in contemplative silence at the other end of the communication. He decided to make his declaration more definitive. "I'm absolutely sure," he added. "I love her with everything that I am, and I won't lose what the Force has provided us."

"Meditate on this, I will," the oldest member of the Jedi answered. "Before the Council you will present your argument. When return will you?"

"Not for a few days." Obi-Wan replied. "The bond is new and is unstable. There are…certain measures which need to be taken."

"Contact me you should when to the Temple you return. Much to discuss, we have. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"And with you as well, Master."

Obi-Wan cut the communication, relieved he had gotten the news off his chest, but concerned what the future would hold for them. He had meant what he said. He would fight to keep what he had, and if that meant walking away from the Jedi, then so be it.

He rose to return to the bedroom, surprised to find Padmé standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Perhaps she was Force sensitive after all. He hadn't heard her approach.

"You heard all of that?"

"I did," she told him softly, her eyes glazed from tiredness or emotion, he couldn't be sure. She was hiding it well. "Did you mean what you said?"

"I did," he intentionally echoed her, which creased her face with a smile.

"And these measures you spoke of…something we need to do to stabilize our bond. What would those entail?"

Even in the darkness, Obi-Wan could see the sparkle which lit her gaze, and along their connection, he could sense her playfulness and growing desire. He felt it too, but overshadowing it was a need much greater for both of them.

He stepped into her personal space and drew her close. "It involves acts of a sexual nature, my dear," he teased placing a kiss to her temple.

"Sounds intriguing. I can't wait."

"There is nothing I want more than to make love to you, Padmé. Trust me," he confirmed as he led her back to the bedroom, "but if I don't get some rest soon, I'm going to collapse."

"That's fine," she said, assisting him back onto the bed, this time choosing to snuggle closely to his side, her head laying in the hollow of his shoulder. "But be prepared. First thing in the morning…" she yawned sleepily and closed her eyes.

"First thing in the morning…" Obi-Wan murmured in agreement, quickly following her in slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Padmé awoke with the sun, its pink and orange hues painting the floor of her room and her bed; A bed which held the slumbering form of Obi-Wan.

If this were a dream, it was better than any she had dreamt before. Almost nervously, she reached out to lay a hand upon his face, easing her fingers through his copper beard, and smiled. He was real and he was here.

But the most amazing thing? Anakin was gone!

For the first time in a while, she couldn't hear him in her thoughts, couldn't feel his touch eerily creeping along her arm or neck. And she was no longer afraid. The man she truly loved, the man now facing her was safe. Together, they had banished Anakin into the darkness. In his place was something else. Where there was once bitter cold and anger curled inside her, was now warmth and love.

Padmé continued to observe Obi-Wan's sleeping form. She had never had the opportunity until now; to be this close to him, and watch him unobserved. His face wasn't perfect, but his other attributes made up for any imperfections. His bravery, compassion, loyalty, and sense of humor; all of these things were what were most important to her. They always had been. She was beginning to think no one else would ever fulfill the desires of her heart, and had often wondered if she would continue to live her life alone.

But then Obi-Wan came knocking on her door, basically entered her life and set up permanent residence. She could feel his contentment radiate inside her mind, a fascinating experience, and something which frightened her just a little.

He had mentioned stabilizing the bond and it made her curious. Not the actual process. She wasn't a virgin, thanks to a boy named Palo. What made her nervous was the bond. How much stronger would it be, and how would it affect their lives? Could they function separately? Would she be able to return to the Senate and he to the Jedi without difficulties?

Her mind continued to fill with questions, which were ultimately dismissed with one word: Trust.

She trusted Obi-Wan with her life. She valued his opinions and insights. She had for years. There was nothing to fear except fear itself. And after all she'd been through these past few weeks? To worry about a bond with the man she loved seemed insane!

Anxiety was replaced by a taste of urgency. She wanted to wake him to get started, but he looked so peaceful and besides, she'd heard his stomach growling just a second ago. She was hungry as well. Perhaps by the time she showered and gathered some food, he'd be awake.

Padmé took her own advice and prepared for the day, opting to only don a robe. No sense in getting fully dressed. She planned on being naked quite soon, she thought, a blush tinting her cheeks.

When she emerged from the bathing room, he was just beginning to arouse, his arms lifting over his head, a smile spreading across his handsome face.

"I thought I'd go grab us a few things to eat. I'm starving."

"Good idea," Obi-Wan stretched. "I'll freshen up and meet you in the kitchen."

"No, that's okay," her mind coming up with a better, more tantalizing option. "I'll bring it back here."

"As you wish, Mi'Lady," he told her before hopping off the bed.

Gathering what ended up being quite a feast, Padmé stared at the golden tray a while before glancing down the counter toward the bowl of fruit she had been ignoring until now. The shuura Obi-Wan had purchased lay on top of the stack, glaring at her, mocking her.

Again, shoving the absurd notion aside that Anakin still had the power to attach pain with the particular food item, she quickly grabbed one and placed it on the platter, chuckling to herself when it sat quite dormant and silent. Just for an added bonus, she stuck her tongue out at it and chuckled once more, picking up the platter to join Obi-Wan in the bedroom.

She had actually returned before he was ready and hastily straightened the blankets on the bed, placing the food choices right in its center. Then, she sat on the bed, trying out a variety of positions, before deciding on leaning back against the bedframe and crossing her ankles.

Anticipation was increasing her heart rate, and no doubt Obi-Wan felt it, because he emerged with a smile, with only a white towel wrapped round his middle. He took one look at the meal and smiled.

"You weren't kidding! Is that everything left in the cooler?" he joked, walking over to join her on the opposite side of the bed, her eyes following his every move.

"I didn't know what you'd like, so yes, I went a little overboard."

His gaze immediately focused upon the green shurra and he reached across the space between them to grasp her hand supportively. "Shall I serve you, madam?" he asked with false formality.

"Allow me, sir," she replied in kind, picking up a knife she had placed on the tray and slicing off a piece of the fruit. She offered it to him, but ended up placing it on his outstretched tongue quite methodically and with decreasing speed, mesmerized by the pink tip which snaked out to capture the morsel.

"Your turn," he said, his gray eyes blazing. She couldn't deny the electrical charge which had created a sudden jolt within the bond from just his look. "I'll share."

Nor could she deny what he meant by that statement. She lay down the knife and leaned over the platter, meeting his mouth halfway across. She could taste the sweetness of the shurra, but the rest was all Obi-Wan and she savored the kiss before being distracted by a piece of toast thrust up between them.

"Butter or jam?" he asked her.

Padmé leaned back some and smirked. "You're a tease," she joked, surprised at his game plan. Well, she could play too.

"Jam," she decided, picking up the jelly spoon herself and scooping up a generous amount of the sweetened muja. Instead of taking the toasted bread from him, she lifted the spoon high, intentionally tilting it toward her chest. A few drops of sticky, red juice fell into the vee of her robe, onto the exposed valley between her breasts.

Her plan had been to tease him as he done her, but when she noticed how his mouth twitched and his eyes had become molten, she thought maybe she'd gone too far.

Without laying a hand on it, the platter went sliding toward the end of the bed, and he was immediately on top of her, kissing her until she was a quivering mass of need and desire.

"Food can wait," he growled into her ear, his tongue tracing the hollow before he began nibbling on her neck, opening the sash of her robe as he made his way down.

Apparently, she was going to be the feast!

He discovered the jelly quickly, as well as the globes of flesh on either side, and yet again, the bond flared.

Most comprehensive thoughts were rapidly vanishing as Obi-Wan continued his explorations. She'd actually had plans for all that food she'd brought in, and none of them had involved eating. However, with the assistance of their connection, she could feel Obi-Wan's growing desire, which outweighed her own if that were possible. The bond cried out for completion, and it would not be denied.

The next time, she vowed, her own thoughts echoed back to her in Obi-Wan's voice; the next time they would slow things down and make it last.

But this moment, this action was not entirely their own. When their bodies joined together, their union was forged by the Force, the bond burning brightly but separately until coming together to meld into a spectacular supernova, blazing in their center. It left them desperately clinging to one another, out of breath and completely at a loss for words.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Another shower was needed after making love. As well as a change of sheets. The platter of food had actually gotten in the way. Neither of them realized it, having been caught up in the moment, until afterward. All Padmé could do was laugh when Obi-Wan walked to the 'fresher and she noticed a blob of muja jelly stuck to his ass.

Once they were both clean again and the bedding had been repaired, Obi-Wan stole a kiss.

"Unless you need me, I'll begin my morning meditation out on the veranda."

"That's fine. I've got some things to do around the house." Wash the bedding for one, Padmé grumbled, suddenly regretting releasing her house staff. At the time, she had done so out of necessity. Nobody needed to be a witness to the rapid decline of her health or her impending death.

And now, nobody would need to. She imagined, as she walked about the room gathering the dirty laundry, that they would spend a long, happy life together, argue often over politics, possibly drink too much, and die at a ripe old age, but together right here in this home. Hopefully, before that happened, their children would visit them, as well as their grandchildren.

Obi-Wan will make a wonderful father, she thought to herself, as she descended the steps to the laundry room, aware of a wave of affection which returned. Apparently, the man upstairs could feel her complete contentment and she smiled happily as she placed the soiled bedding into the sonic machine.

At first, she thought the twinge in her back was due to their exuberant lovemaking, but then Padmé experienced a sharp, lancing pain to her head, and she realized it wasn't coming from her.

"No!" She screamed, taking the steps up two at a time, and running out onto the veranda, only to find Obi-Wan exactly where he said he would be. Only, a small voice inside was telling her there was something terribly wrong.

Although he seemed at peace, their bond was in turmoil, and Padmé put her hands onto his shoulders, shaking him gently.

"Obi-Wan? Can you hear me? Obi-Wan!"

With a more forceful shove, she noticed his body was like stone, as if something or someone was restraining him.

"Obi-Wan! Fight him! Don't let him win! Come back to me!" She yelled, although she received no response. Just by looking at him, it would seem he was completely at peace, in a meditative pose as she had witnessed several times, but then something horrifying happened.

One by one, wounds began to appear on his face. The first, a bruise near his eye, another along his cheek, and the cut on his lip which had nearly healed itself opened up and began to ooze once more.

Not wasting another second, Padmé dropped to her knees, just as Obi-Wan had taught her, and tried her best to calm her mind. But the sight of the damage being done to him, and the spikes of pain along their bond made it most difficult. She struggled time and time again, bogged down in her grief and anger, her disappointment and fear. Still, she fought against her own mind, refusing to give up, determination overcoming her lack of experience.

Almost there, the path just beyond her reach, Padmé was suddenly unable to breathe. She recalled that awful day when Anakin had applied the same tactic on her, and she realized her time was growing short. Tears began to fall; angry, desperate tears born of frustration, blinding her to the salvation which protruded just above her, accompanied by a voice from long ago.

"Look up, Senator!"

Blinded by tears, Padmé reached out with her mind and grasped hold of a large hand which immediately pulled her onto the path she so desperately sought.

It took a moment for her to gather her wits and come to terms with her situation. So, this was where Obi-Wan went so often. She couldn't understand why. It was ugly, filled with a disgusting dark substance which oozed along her feet and formed vertical patterns that seemingly had no end.

"It doesn't usually look like this," the somewhat familiar voice spoke again, forcing Padmé to spin around and face no one other than Qui-Gon Jinn. He was fairly transparent and tinted blue, but it was definitely him.

"Master Jinn! It's Obi-Wan! He's in danger!"

"Yes, I know. We must hurry. Follow me."

The path had turned treacherous. Each step was laborious, the dark mire slowing their steps. She assumed Qui-Gon knew the way, which was a good thing. Because even though she had been here before, she had no memory of this place.

When it seemed as if they would never find him, the path opened up to a small arena, and in its center was Obi-Wan, suspended and bound by cables of the black substance.

"Obi-Wan!" she screamed and prepared to leap forward, but was held back by a firm grip of the deceased Jedi's hand.

"I am sorry, Senator. I thought I knew how to help. I was wrong. Anakin is strong in the Force, and in this place, his powers have more than doubled."

"What are you saying?" she uttered in disbelief.

"That I don't believe there is anything we can do to help Obi-Wan. I'm sorry."

She couldn't believe this!

His hand was still on her arm, which made no sense. He was a ghost for crying out loud!

Padmé jerked her arm free and stared up into the man who had been Obi-Wan's Master, unwilling to believe he was not going to help. She quickly decided, it didn't matter. She would do anything and everything within her power, and she boldly ran forward and called out the bastard's name.

"Anakin! I know you can hear me! Show yourself this instant!"

Her plea was met with chortling laughter and a ripple of the black mire which only tightened Obi-Wan's bindings, causing him to grunt with discomfort. He could not speak. That son-of-a-bitch, Anakin, had even gagged his mouth.

/You lying whore!/ was a greeting she was not surprised to hear. She had heard similar phrases over the past few weeks.

/Did you honestly think that either one of you could defeat me? I told you once, Padmé, that I would be the most powerful Jedi ever!/

"You call this power? True power doesn't reveal itself this way!" she argued. "True power is shown through restraint and self control! This isn't power! This is maniacal!"

Again, the bindings about Obi-Wan tightened, the shadows darkened, and Padmé focused her thoughts. She had better try another approach.

"Anakin, you're better than this! I remember a little boy on Tatooine. He was kind, and thoughtful, and generous! He helped others and was well liked by everyone! What happened to him? What happened to that sweet, innocent boy? He couldn't have just disappeared!" she yelled into the silence of the dark void.

"That little boy was amazing," she continued. " I thought so the first time I met him. He also had an amazing mother! What would your mother think about all of this? Have you thought of that?"

/Shut-up you bitch! My mother is dead!/ Anakin screamed while Obi-Wan once again writhed in pain.

She was running out of ideas and time when she searched out Qui-Gon for help. Any kind of help! But dismay nearly overcame her when Padmé glanced to the entrance only to discover the ghost of Master Jinn was gone. He'd left her!

The black substance began to crawl up her legs. It was ice cold and clinging, and she realized within minutes, it would most likely suffocate her.

"I know, and I'm sorry," she desperately pleaded. "But please, please let Obi-Wan go! This is between us!"

/Not any longer. Don't play dumb with me, Padmé. I know about your bond,/ Anakin sneered. /I suppose it might be a good idea to release my Master and let him live with his failures and losses, but that wouldn't be nearly as gratifying as this./

/You made a promise./ The deep voice reminded her as the mire reached her waist. /And I'm holding you to it./

* * *

A/N: Hang onto that cliff, dear readers! I'm actually leaving on a mini vacay tomorrow, but I'm taking my puter with me. I'll continue this as soon as I can!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

There were many things she was thankful to have had in her life: A loving family, loyal friends, a successful political career. At the top of the list, however, was the love of a man who had first captured her eye, then her trust, and finally her heart.

She hated that it was apparently going to come down to this; that she had failed to keep him safe. It seemed as if she were going to sacrifice her life after all without the benefits of the deal she had made.

As the black ooze crawled its way past her chest, Padmé made an effort to focus her final moments upon Obi-Wan. She could see it in his eyes: The flames of battle were burning brightly. He was not yielding, refusing to surrender. But how could they possibly win?

The improbability of a victory was even more obvious as the cold, dark mire made its way into her mouth. Soon, she would be unable to breathe, death would claim her, and then the true torture would begin.

Her throat constricted to fight against the invasion, Obi-Wan's defiant screams muffled in her ears.

All at once, everything stilled. Without warning, the dark, constricting substance fell away, immediately following the sound of a female voice echoing across the void.

"Ani? Is that you?"

Now that her neck was free of its restraint, Padmé turned back toward the entrance to behold the Jedi Master she had assumed deserted them. Standing in front of Qui-Gon was the pale ghost of a woman. Dressed in simple, rough-textured clothing, her hair pulled to one side, Padmé wasn't sure who this apparition was.

But apparently, Anakin knew.

Little by little, the black mire gathered from all reaches, coming to the center of the arena, releasing Obi-Wan as well, who rushed to her side.

They watched in fascination as a pillar formed, which was slowly sculpted into a body, and before long, Anakin appeared before them, a look of utter disbelief upon his face. "Mom?"

"It's Shmi Skywalker," Padmé whispered. "We met on Tatooine long ago when Anakin was a boy. Should we leave them alone?"

"No," Obi-Wan declared pulling her in a more protected position behind him. "We need to wait and see what happens."

"Ani, it is you! Master Jinn told me you were here! What happened? Are you okay?"

The ghostly figure placed a palm against her son's face, gazing at him with love, as only a mother could.

"I.." Anakin stammered.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Her glowing face brightened with a smile before a glance revealed they were not alone. "Introduce me to your friends, Ani."

Like a child whose hand had been caught in the sweets jar, Anakin drug his feet over to where she and Obi-Wan were standing. Without looking at either of them, formal introductions, though a version a bit shorter than normal, were begun.

"Mom, Master Kenobi, Master Kenboi, Mom."

"Greetings," Obi-Wan replied, bowing deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"And this is…Padmé Amidala, you've met her before."

"Yes, that's right! I thought she looked familiar! It's been a long time." Shmi smiled warmly before turning her attention back to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi. You were the one who trained my Ani in the ways of the Jedi. Thank you for taking such good care of him."

"Pfffft." The long, disrespectful sputter came from Anakin's mouth before Shmi directed a glare at him.

"Anakin Skywalker! Where are your manners? You know better than to act that way!"

"But, Mom…" the young man uttered before being cut off by another stern glare which silenced the young man. A smile was on her face, however, when she continued.

"I've been watching you both, thanks to Master Jinn, and I've seen your struggles, Master Kenobi. I apologize for the way Anakin treated you and Miss Amidala. I wish I could've done something to help before now, but someone has been misbehaving and prevented me. " Shmi explained in a quiet, though condemning voice. "I am sorry."

"Apology accepted, ma'am," Obi-Wan replied. "But don't worry about it. No harm done."

"Now," the ghostly woman smiled yet again and stood a bit taller. "I hear congratulations are in order! You two are a bonded couple? I think that's wonderful! Don't you think that's wonderful Ani?"

There was no response from Shmi's son.

"Anakin, I'm speaking to you," she politely prodded.

"Sure, Mom. Whatever you say," he finally grunted in reply.

"Now that everything is back to normal, Anakin and I are going to leave you two alone. My son will not cause you any further trouble. You have my word."

"Thank you," Padmé answered in absolute amazement as the couple walked away into the void before completely vanishing in front of her eyes.

After Anakin and his mother had disappeared, Qui-Gon glided toward them.

"Master Jinn, I believe I need to apologize to you. I wasn't thinking very nice thoughts after you left. I thought you deserted us."

One side of the man's bearded mouth turned upward. "I have been in contact with Shmi Skywalker from time to time since my passing, but have been unable to bring her across until now. Thank the Force, Anakin was so focused on you two, he let his guard down just long enough."

"Is he gone, Master?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes searching the void for any trace of darkness.

Qui-Gon searched too, but closed his eyes to do so, obviously searching the readings within the Netherworld; something neither she nor Obi-Wan could do.

"I believe so," the deceased Jedi replied with a grin. "Now, be off you two, and may the Force be with you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19/Epilogue**

It was an uncommon fear for her to have: Nervousness. It didn't sit well with Padmé. She had too much experience and had gained much confidence during her career to be feeling it.

Perhaps, it was due to her extended, unexplained absence; one, which she had no intention of explaining to anyone. Although, no one really questioned her about it. For all they knew, she had gone home for a visit, like she had said.

Only Chancellor Organa had raised a brow when Obi-Wan had walked her into her office earlier that morning and kissed her goodbye. Luckily, the Chancellor hadn't asked any questions, just smiled strangely like he knew something she didn't, and then walked away.

Her staff had returned to their duties and everything was back to normal. For some reason, however, as she stood outside the Galactic Senate Chamber prepared to give argument concerning a constitutional amendment, Padmé noticed her hands were clammy.

Or maybe it was due to the fact Obi-Wan had reported to the Jedi Council this morning to explain what had happened on Naboo, and how they had formed a lover's bond; a situation which could possibly end Obi-Wan's career as a Jedi. He had told her not to worry, but how could she not?

Obi-Wan had insisted on going alone, which actually pleased her. Padmé could think of nothing worse than standing in front of the Jedi Council being judged by a dozen or so Jedi Masters. But she was dying to find out what had happened!

"Ten minutes, Senator," a page informed her before scurrying down the hall.

"Thank you," she said too late for the aid to hear her.

Another something to get used to was the internal homing beacon she seemed to possess now. With it, she felt Obi-Wan's presence as soon as he had entered the building. Their bond was fully formed now, but would continue to build the more time they spent together, he had explained to her. She was grateful, because for at least a few days, she was going to have to rely upon his strength.

"I sensed your nervousness," Obi-Wan whispered from behind as he stole up beside her. "Are you all right?"

As always, his concerns were about her. "What did the Council say?"

"Perhaps you should address the Senate first…"

"Obi-Wan.."

"If you insist," he teased, knowing full well she was not going inside until she had heard every detail. The senate could wait!

"Apparently, we have an advocate," he quietly explained as a group of interns passed.

"Don't tell me it's Master Windu," Padmé joked.

"No, not Master Windu. Actually, a Jedi Master they had no choice but to listen to. Someone who has gone further and knows more than the whole lot of them put together!"

"Are you serious?" Even though she had seen the Netherworld with her own eyes, so-to-speak, she didn't fully understand all what had happened the past couple of weeks and probably never would. "How did he manage that?"

Obi-Wan continued, "Master Qui-Gon has been able to regain his conscious state and has contacted Master Yoda. He explained what happened on Naboo with Anakin."

Padmé looked at him with some confusion. "Our bond really had nothing to do with Anakin's banishment," she reminded him.

"Not according to Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan toyed with his beard as a sparkle lit his eye, and then waited while a two other Senators passed. "It seems as if you and I were the heroes, according to Master Jinn's point of view."

"And they believed him?"

Obi-Wan stepped closer and boldly took her hand. "To put it in words you will understand, Senator Amidala, for the first time in a millennium, the Jedi have made an amendment to their Code of Conduct. From this day forward, bonds created by the Force will be acknowledged and accepted by the Jedi."

Her mouth had dropped open; a rather unattractive trait. "I can't believe it!" The words were uttered without prior thought, and creased Obi-Wan's brow with concern.

"Believe in this," he uttered, placing her hand on his chest, which acted as a transformer, carrying a sudden wave of powerful emotion, which nearly caused her to burst into tears.

"I do," she told him wholeheartedly, sniffling. "Trust me, I do."

"Now," Obi-Wan leaned forward, touching his forehead with hers, speaking quietly, his words only meant for her. "Go in there and give them all you've got. I'll be out here waiting when you're finished."

He kissed her without caring; another side effect of the bond which was causing so many alterations to his life. Not that he minded. In fact, Obi-Wan had argued quite staunchly in support of Force bonds being accepted by the Jedi. He hadn't always felt that way, but now that he had experienced one for himself? He couldn't imagine functioning without it.

As he watched Padmé enter the Senate Chambers, he could feel her growing confidence, as well as her nearly overwhelming love for him. It was then Obi-Wan realized he would never again be alone. No matter where he was, how far across the Galaxy he traveled, she would be with him. Always.

In her eyes, he was a brave and powerful warrior, but he was also a caring and compassionate man. A true hero. Obi-Wan wasn't sure he quite lived up to her high opinions of him quite yet, but through the power of their love, someday he would. Through the power of their love, he felt he could walk on water.

/End

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much readers/reviewers! This story was such an emotional roller coaster ride for me! I'm not sure what's going to happen next. I have a few story ideas rolling about in my head actually – just not certain which one will pop out! Will have to wait and see! Until next time….


End file.
